Turning Back Time
by Remus'gal
Summary: Luna Hermione and Ginny find a time turner. They find themselves 30 years before their own time time of the marauders. Jame falls in love with luna instead of lily. And the boy who lived is starting to act like someone else...
1. Chapter 1: I'm an Orphan, now

I want to thank all of my fans for reviewing anything, your all great! All Harry Potter belongs to Miss J.K Rowling.

**Chapter 1: I'm an Orphan now...**

Luna stood in the great hall at Hogwarts. Wizards in the Order were investigating the school to look for any evidence of the happening which had occured the previous year. Luna looked at the piece of parchment which was held in her hands, barely. She tryed to take in the news that she had just recieved. She heard foot steps coming down the hall.

"Luna!" came the voice of Ginny.

"Luna! What's up?"

Luna turned around to see her freckley, fiery-haired friend, whom had a look of excitement in her eyes.

" Oh it's nothing, really. I just got some news..."

"What about?" Ginny seemed a bit concerned.

" It's about Dad, he got killed. By the death eaters." Luna tried to keep herself together. Ginny had never seen her like this before. Ginny found that she had tears swelling up into her own eyes, now.

"Why did they-" Ginny couldn't even say the last word as tears began to shed down her cheeks.

" Dad- he got some reporters to write some nasty things and secrets about Voldemort...so they wanted- revenge." Luna didn't have the dazed expression on her face anymore. Now she had a look of sorrow, like she'd lost every bit of love that was once given to her.

Ginny motioned to luna as if she were to embrace her warmly, when Hermione walked through the hallway and into the hall.

"What do you two look so sad about?" Hermione looked worried.

Luna turned towards her, in a very slow and miserable fashion.

"I'm an orphan now..." Hermione's eyes widened as she closed her hand over her lips.

"I- oh Luna... You Okay?"

The three girls embraced each other. They stayed like this for a few moments. There was silence. They broke apart just at the right time.

" Well, there _must_ be something we can about it, isn't there?" asked Ginny, of whom had broken the long silence.

"If only we could turn back time..." began Ginny.

They pondered about this idea for a few moments, considering the thought.

" That's it!" said Hermione with enthusiasm. Luna and Ginny looked at her oddly. They were wondering what on earth she was talking about. But before they could ask, she ran down the hall and to her room.

The two girls left in the Great hall were speechless. They looked at the doorway entrance, eagerly awaiting for Hermione to come back.

About 2 minutes later, when the girls were starting to get restless, Hermione came running into the great hall. She was breathing deeply as she panted from running all around the castle. She had a locket-type object that had a miniature hour glass inside of two spindles.

" This is a time-turner." explained Hermione, out of breath. "It allows you to go back in time ; anytime, anywhere. We could use this and stop your dad from posting that article." she turned over to Luna and looked her directly in the eye. " We can save your dad's _life_ with this."

Luna looked at the ground. She would _love_ to have dad back, but she had a weird feeling inside the pit of her stomach about the whole idea...

"Luna what do you think?" Ginny seemed excited about the whole idea, as well.

" Well, guess it would be alright, but-"

" Perfect!" exclaimed Hermione. "He died at Hogwarts, right?" Luna nodded her head.

" Oh, He posted the article two days ago." added Luna.

"Alright, then. The turner's a bit old and doesn't work as well, but it's fine for going only 2 days back. Ron gave it to me..." Ginny gave a little chuckle when Hermione said that last sentence. When she said anything that associated with Ron, she would get all dreamy and starry-eyed.

Hermione put the time -turner around her neck and took Ginny's hand, who took Luna's. Hermione turned the spindle twice, but Luna could have sworn that she saw the spindle do more than one turn each time. Luna felt a punching feeling in her heart that she had to stop this. But before she could do anything they were traveling back through time.


	2. Chapter 2: When and where are we?

**This chapter's a million times better...**

**Disclaimer: In this chapter it's talking about the marauders, you know who all the characters are and what they're like...(etc.)**

**Thanks reviewers!**

**Chapter 2: Excuse me sir, but when and where are we exactly?**

It was September 1st of 1977, and James, Remus, Sirius and Lily were in their final year. The marauders sat at the Gryffindor table ready to watch the opening ceremonies for another school year. James had never been more excited in his life than he was now. He was head boy. He didn't really care about being head boy, it was the fact that Lily was head girl. That meant that he and Lily would be all alone together every day doing head duty. This would give James the golden opportunity to get Lily to fall madly in love with him. He could do it. He knew he could. He'd changed that summer, Remus taught him how to be a gentleman. She just had to fall for him...

James Potter came from a wealthy family with two loving parents. He could turn into a stag in his animagus form. His marauder name was "Prongs". He was an only child, besides Sirius living with him when he ran away last year. James was the most spoiled kid you could ever meet. He got absolutely everything he wanted. James had never been in a really bad situation. He'd never lost anyone he loved and he was never lonely. He had tons of friends and fans of all sorts. James was good at Quidditch, he was one of the teams' chasers. He wanted to be seeker, but Arabella Figg took that part. But despite all of this, he was a great friend. James was there for his friends whenever they needed him most and would always make them feel better when they were down with a joke or kind word. But for the people who weren't James' friends, good luck. If James disapproved of anyone he would do nasty and cruel things to them. He would pull pranks on them for no apparent reason and he would humiliate them. Those people would have no friends because of James. But off all the people the James knew he hated Severous Snape the most. There was no real reason to hate Snape with such a vengeance, but he just... did. Snape hated James the most of the four marauders. But Snape had something at one time that James wanted so much( this may have been the reason why James hated him so). That something was Lily. Snape had been Lily's good friend. The one thing James couldn't have, his Lily "flower". But the question you may ask yourself: His feelings towards her, is it really love or lust?...

Sirius Black was the marauder with the most interesting personality. Sirius could transform into a big black dog( which somewhat resembled the grim). Sirius' marauder name was "Padfoot". Sirius's family didn't like Sirius. He was always the non-favoured child in his family. The Blacks' were loyal followers of Lord Voldemort (a.k.a: "You- Know- Who").Sirius stuck out like a sore thumb in his family. One day when Sirius was about eight years old, he told his parents that he was going to become an auror when he grew up and defeat Voldemort! His parents didn't approved. He was starved and locked up in his room for 1 month. After that, Sirius pretended to be like the rest of his family just so he could merely survive. When Sirius went to Hogwarts and got put into Gryffindor, his parents were furious. He was the first Black to ever be put in the Dark Lords' rival house. They treated Sirius horribly after that. After 6 summers he got sick of it, so he ran away. James and his family welcomed him into their house to stay. They took him up almost as a second son. Sirius was very popular with the ladies. He was a very good looking young man. He had fine striking features, longer black hair( but not greasy ). But it wasn't just his looks that made him attractive. It was also his charm and his cool. Sirius took advantage of this. He had dated almost every girl at Hogwarts that he found attractive in any way. Although he did this, he'd never really fallen in love. Although this was true, he told every one of them how much he loved them so... After dating a girl for about a week or two he would dump them and find a different excuse for each one. After getting rid of about 300 young ladies, they finally figured out his plan...and they wanted revenge( but they still kept the fan club going...) Sirius never thought he'd ever find the one, that special someone is going to find him when he least expects it...

Remus John Lupin was the most interesting and defiant of the four friends. Remus's marauder name was "Moony". If you were to see Remus Lupin compared to his other friends you wouldn't think that. You'd think that he was just your average handsome, intellectual young man. He wasn't. Remus had been through thick and thin. It all started in the summer of 1968 when he got bitten. Yes. Remus was a monster, a monster by moonlight. A werewolf. Remus had two loving parents and 2 caring siblings, Romolus( his older brother)and Charles (younger brother). He _did_ have that family one time. One day, Romolus and Char went hiking in the woods and they never came back. The family looked every where desperately. When they came back home, still no luck in finding two boys, they got a letter from the ministry, saying they were dead. Remus' wolf behavior started to get worse after that. Their mother couldn't take it. A few months later she died, from a broken heart. After his mother and his two brothers died Remus was in a worse state that he had ever been in. But he still had hopes. He still had his father. But things just got worse. Dad didn't act the same after she died. He acted as if he had no emotions, everything he had was gone. Remus didn't matter to him anymore, even though he still loved Remus, dearly. But one day, something magical happened to Remus. He got excepted to Hogwarts. And for the first time in his life, he had friends. Friends who didn't care about what he appeared to be, but cared for who he was. There was one person who knew Remus the most. Who knew his secrets. All his secrets except the most important of them all, the one that meant the world to him, the girl he loved...

Peter Pettigrew was the least exciting and least popular marauder. Pettigrew could turn into a rat. His marauder name was "Wormtail". He was the only one of the maurauders who wasn't immensely popular. In fact, he was very un-popular. People wondered why he was even friends with the marauders. He wasn't good looking, he wasn't very bright, _but_ he was a great friend and that's all the marauders cared about. Peter never talked about his family. All his friends knew was that he had no siblings, and two pure-wizard parents. Peter wasn't acting himself as he usually did. Lately he wasn't that impressed with the things that James did, he always seemed testy and occupied and he would talk back to the others when they said something offensive. The marauders were staring to wonder if Peter was really their friend...

Lily Evans was the most popular girl in her year, especially with the boys. It wasn't a mystery why she was so popular. Lily was a brilliant individual. She was extremely smart, beautiful but in a natural way and she had a magnificent personality, Lily was uncommonly kind and could find the beauty in others who couldn't find it in themselves. Lily would always stand up for her friends. She would especially stand up to Potter. She tried to give Potter a chance, but he would treat everyone except the "marauders" cruelly. Lily had come to the point where she couldn't _stand_ Potter. Even though Lily had all these talents, she never showed off. She treated everyone as an equal around her. Lily was the only person ( besides people from Slytherin) who talked to Severous Snape. Lily sat with him on the train fist year, she'd made good friends with him, until 5th year. The whole "mudblood" incident... Lily was shattered after that had happened. Lily's best friend was Arabella Figg. Arabella had always had trouble doing magic. But she was an excellent Quidditch player. She was Gryffindor's seeker. Lily loved her friends dearly. As she did her family. She had a mother, a father, and one sister. Lily loved all her family. Her sister too, even though she was jealous and treated Lily unkindly after she got the letter. Petunia was annoying and greedy, but she was still Lily's sister, and she loved her. Lily couldn't ask for a better mother and father than she had. They were so proud that she was a witch and supported her decisions and her actions. Over all these people she loved so much, there was one who she could never stop thinking about, never stop loving...

The marauders sat at the Gryffindor table watching the opening ceremonies at Hogwarts for their 7th time. The school anthem had been sung, the sorting ceremonies had been done and now it was time for Dumbledore to announced the head boy and girl.

" And the Head Boy a Girl for this year are-"

Just as Dumbledore were about to call out Lily's and James's names, three young ladies around the age of 16 appeared in the middle of the great hall. One had long wavy bushy brown hair and a look of satisfaction on her face( which soon disappeared when she looked around at all the people surrounding her). The freckled girl on the left of her had bright red hair done up in a high ponytail and had a excited smiled sprawled across her rosy cheeks. And the Girl at the end was the most defiant of the three. She wore the most interesting clothes an accessories. She wore a blue robe, with a grey skirt and a black shirt, she had a thin scarf that came down from her neck to her knees. She wore thick silver bangles over her wrists and a necklace made from butterbeer caps. Dangling down from her ears were two huge radishes connected to a hook like earrings; and behind her ear, her wand was tucked in for safe keeping. This mysterious girl had long blond hair that came down to her waist. She was a very pretty girl, but she had a look of sadness and misery in her eyes.

The girl with the brown hair started to panic. She started bickering with the red head girl.

" Where in the name of Merlin are we?-" the one with the brown hair said

" How should I know Hermione, it's your bloody time turner, not mine!" the red head replied

" You're brother gave it to me!"

"Now your gonna get Ron involved? You didn't hesitate to take it though, did you? I'm sure you take a good snogging from him even more willingly!"

"Well at least I fancy someone I can actually have, unlike "the boy who lived"!"

The girl with the blonde hair kicked them each in the leg, and broke them apart. She turned to face the head master.

" Excuse me sir," she said, getting Dumbledore's attention. " but when and where are we, exactly?"


	3. Chapter 3: I'm in Gryffindor?

Ok, so here we go! It took me forever to update I know... and I'm sorry... If you like this, I would really suggest to you to read "Will You Be My Valentine?" so please do, it would mean a lot to me..and review! I really like how this chapter came out! So enjoy!

All Characters and/or themes belong to J.K Rowling and the plot belongs to me!

**Chapter 3: I'm in... Gryffindor?**

"Excuse me Sir, but when and where are we exactly?" Luna said quietly.

Dumbledore looked terribly confused. He wasn't sure what was going on. The three girls had never seen Dumbledore so confused. They also saw that Dumbledore had slightly auburn hair and looked much younger than he did when he last saw them. He wore purple robes and small half-moon spectacles.

" She was only joking Professor," said Hermione, frantically. " We'll be right back-"

Before the others had any say of what was going one, Hermione dragged them by the wrist and out of the great hall. She led them to a dark corridor which the decorating didn't seem familiar.

" Hermione," Luna turned to her " I hope that you realize that I wasn't joking-"

"I know you weren't joking!" Hermione said irritably.

"You make me sick, you know that?" Ginny said disgusted facing Hermione " You think you know _everything!_ It's about time that one of your plans backfired! Maybe it'll teach you a lesson, so then you stop being such a bloody know-it-all!"

By now Hermione's nostrils were flaring. She puffed up her chest as if she were about to remark another insult back at Ginny. Luna had had enough of this behavior.

" You're acting like a bunch of children!" Ginny and Hermione went quiet. " We're never going to solve this out unless you two stop it." Luna had gotten much quieter now.

" Well, I do know what we should do." Hermione said, looking down at her feet.

"We need to make up fake identities, I can keep mine , since I come from a muggle family." Luna and Ginny kept listening. " And we'll us these," Hermione conjured up three letters " We'll say that these were from Dumbledore." Hermione inscribed Dumbledore's signature on each letter.

" You're being a bad girl, Hermione!" Ginny laughed, Hermione ignored this comment.

" And we'll say we apparated here," Hermione continued " We missed the train." Hermione gave a little chuckle to herself, as she remembered Harry and Ron missing the train in 2nd year. " We'll go back to where we were before later. So are you guys ready?"

" What do think that was all about?" Sirius asked the other marauders facing him. " They just popped up in mid air..."

" They always could of used one of those good ol' invisibility cloaks" stated Peter " Which would be pretty nifty, cause James has an invisibility cloak, and if they're associated with James in anyway they must be great people. I mean James is just so-"

" Don't you even dare start that speech again..." Remus said, putting his head in his hands. Peter looked down and didn't say a word.

Before the marauders could say anymore, the three girls came into the hallway. They walked in arms hooked together and headed up to the front of the room to face Dumbledore.

" We're so sorry for the intrusion Professor!"Hermione apologized.

" And here are our letters." Ginny said, handing the letters to Dumbledore. He examined them carefully.

"So you three used to go to Durmstrang, I presume." The girls exchanged looks with each other.

" Yeah... we did." Ginny lied.

" But It's such a horrible school, and we've heard such stories of how this place is so amazing, so we asked our parents to transfer us. " Hermione said, proudly.

" Funny, don't recall signing these papers..." Dumbledore said " any how, I'm just an old cook, so how would I remember these things?" The three girls all smiled warmly. They saw that their headmaster hadn't changed one bit.

" We must make sure that these girls can really posses magic." A middle-aged woman said, who looked abnormally like Professor McGonagall. " We have no way of knowing this is simply a trick." she said facing Dumbledore.

" Don't be silly, Minerva." The three girls now knew that the woman _was_ Professor McGonagall. She gave Dumbledore a you- better- do- what- I - say -or- else- look.

" Well I suppose it wouldn't hurt..." the headmaster said.

Dumbledore faced the three girls. " First, what are your names?"

" I'm Hermione Granger."

" I'm Ginny Teasley." she said, trying not to laugh.

"And you?" Dumbledore asked, looking at Luna. Luna wasn't paying much attention. It was just that Luna could sworn that she saw Harry, it was probably one of her dreams again.

" I'm, I'm Luna, Luna Lovejoy."

James looked over at the girl whom had just spoken. She had a pretty name, James thought. She tuned her head as if she were looking at him. She had beautiful eyes, royal blue orbs shone by moonlight, it seemed to James. She had Beatiful lips, thin at the top, but full on the second half. And she had the rosiest of cheeks. It was almost as if James saw his true self inside her. Saddness and feeling empty and alone. She turned her head gracefully around to face the front again.

" So, let's start with Hermione, shall we?"

"Ah, yes." Hermione said a little nervously. She couldn't think of any spells at the moment. Then she remember DA from her 5th year. She drew out her wand and stood between the two tables in the great hall.

" Expecto Patronum!" And with that, a silver otter came charging out her wand. She had performed it successfully. She put her hands on her hips and smiled proudly. The hall was filled with slight applause. They had never seen a patronus like that been done before. Remus had attempted one before, but it wasn't even half as good as that.

Dumbledore gave Professor McGonaglall a I-told-you-so look.

" Ginny, what do have?" Dumbledore could see that these were three very talented witches.

Ginny sprawled a huge smile up her face. She pulled out a small green container from her pocket. And lifted it up for everyone to see.

Does anyone know what this is? It was silent for a few moments when two students broke the silence at once.

"That's Veritaserum, that is." said Lily Evans and Severous Snape at the same time. Lily gave a little giggle and smiled at Snape, which made Snape blush.

" Right." said Ginny. Now, If I could have a volunteer.." At an instant Sirius raised his hand and started to do his charm. It was fairly obvious that he had a very big crush on Ginny only just seeing her now.

Ginny smiled at him. " You." Sirius walked up very casually trying to keep his cool on. And While this was Happening, The marauders were trying so hard not to laugh.

Sirius came up to Ginny. He was slightly taller that she was. Sirius had to admit, of all the girls he had laid eyes on, this one had to have been the best.

Ginny took Sirius' hand and placed the small green bottle in it. Sirius felt a cold shiver go up his back. He started to feel nervous... could it be? Was he really falling in love? Sirius had to focus on what he was doing. She was just so irresistible...

" Drink it." Ginny said.

So Sirius took the top of the small bottle and brought the rim to his mouth and let the liquid run down his throat. The thing tasted horrible. He coughed a little, but tried to kep it back. He had to look good around her. Just maybe she was "the one" and he couldn't lose her. He couldn't let go og her now that he had caught her and reeled her in.

"So tell me, what's your name?" she asked

" Sirius Black." he answered truthfully.

" So tell me Sirius, What's your biggest secret." Sirius tried to hold himself back, but he couldn't. The words were coming out of his mouth.

" Well, you see, last year I ran away from my parents, and went to live with James and his family, but I think my biggest secret would have to be," Remus and James had now gotton up and to the front as quickly as possible. Sirius continued. " this thing with my friends, you se I can turn into-" before he could say anything else, Remus and James locked their hands around Sirius' mouth so that he couldn't say anything.

" What's wrong, boys?" Ginny asked the two charming young men in front of her.

"Well it's just-" Remus began, trying to restrain Sirius from going on " It's a little... personal." James finished.

Ginny put her hands behind her back and put on the cutest puppy dog pout face. "Oh, I see." She sighed and looked back up at Sirius.

"I need to ask you one more question. " Ginny said, looking up at him seriously and thoughtfully " Do you wish that you could snog my head off right now?"

Sirius turned a deep pink and looked at Ginny. "I wish I could." Ginny smiled at his answer.

" I thought it was kind of obvious that you like me," Ginny now found herself turning pink now. " And I really wouldn't mind if you did." Ginny puckered up her lips and stood up on the tips of her feet, waiting for Sirius to "snog her head off". Sirius looked up at her lovingly.

" I wish could, but I can't. I don't know why, but I just_ can't." _He said to her. " I don't love you, yet and I can't use you." Ginny looked down at her feet. He was the kind of guy that she always wanted to meet.

" Bye, Ginny" Sirius waved to her.

"Bye, Sirius" Ginny said as Sirius walked back to where he was sittingFor the first time since harry had spent that last day together with her she felt that someone_ really_ cared for her.

" And you, Luna." Dumbledore motioned for Luna to show her magical skills now. Luna knew what she was going to do. She didn't know what it was, really. It was just...magic.

" That boy, there." She pointed at James. " Everyone thinks you have everything. Have gone through nothing. But it's a lie. You've been looking for something all your life, and you think you know what it is, but can't get no matter how hard you reach for it. You don't know for sure, because if it was meant to be it would just be there, be so. You seem full and happy to those around you, but really, you don't know where you belong and you feel...empty."

James looked at the girl. She was the first person, the only person that had _ever_ understood him. Saw him beneath what he appeared and pretended to be. His heart suddenly felt warm. It seemed as if that empty feeling had gone away when she looked at him.

" What sort of magic was that?" Dumbledore was fascinated with Luna. She knew that he wouldn't understand her, so she tought of something related to the magic she used.

" Occlemency, sir." she lied. Dumbledore looked amazed. "Occlemency..." he whispered under his breath.

Dumbledore stood up in front of the hall. Well, it look like we have three _amazing_ student joining us at Hogwarts tonight." Dumbledore smiled at them warmly. The three girls felt like crying. They couldn't think that this man in front of them was dead as they knew him only an hour ago. " Now, we must let them be sorted."

Luna stopped smiling. She would be in Ravenclaw. She wouldn't be able to meet the boy she had felt the magical connection with. She would be all alone, again.

First Hermione and Ginny were sorted, and of coarse, they were put into Gryffindor. Now it was Luna's turn. She was dreading it. She went up to the stool and sat down, while Dumbledore placed the hat on her head.

" _Ahh...Luna Lovegood..."_ Luna wondered how the hat could have possibly remembered her. " _I remember everyone I sort, in the past, present and future. Now It seems that you have changed since then... since the last time I sorted you. You seem much more like your mother now... _Luna couldn't believe what she was hearing. She always wanted to be her mother, and her mother was in Gryffindor... The Hat paused to make a decision. Luna's mind was wizzing, she never wanted something more, except love, she always wanted love. But this was the way she would get love... " GRYFFINDOR!" the hat shouted, and there was a huge applause from the Gryffindor table.

Hermione and Ginny couldn't believe what they were hearing! Luna was in Gryffindor?

"Well, this all works out then, doesn't it?" Dumbledore asked " If Miss Evans and Miss Figg would escort theses three young ladies to your dorm rooms?" he asked the favor to Lily and Arabella.

The three young girls sat with their new friends, and couldn't help that everyone was watching them. Everyone really liked them. As Luna sat at the Gryffindor table, she couldn't help to think that this was where she belonged. And she kept saying the same thing to herself over and over again: I'm in...Gryffindor?


	4. Chapter 4: Is James alright?

Ok, so here's chapter 4! Thanks to all of my reviewers! And I updated quickly!... I'm so eager to get to the next chapter...you'll find out why...

All characters and themes belong to J.K Rowling.

**Chapter 4: Is James alright?...I hope so... **

The two girls facing Luna, Ginny and Hermione smiled at them brightly. One of them had bright red hair that shone by merely the dimmed light of the candles above and had gorgeous green eyes. She had a book placed in her lap which she held securely. The other girl had sandy blonde har which was put into two pigtails. The girls had a very sporty look to her. The girl with the red hair moved in closer toward the three girls and put out a hand to them.

" I'm Lily Evans." she smiled brightly. They all shook her hand politely. She turned to Hermione. "I've never seen a patronus like that in my life!" Hermione looked down at the table. She couldn't help but brag.

"It was nothing really." she smiled. " But it is quite complicated magic, isn't it?"

Luna couldn't help to notice that a boy from the Slytherin table with long, lanky black hair was looking over at Lily through his long curtains of hair.

The sporty girl held out her hand now. " I'm Arabella Figg, and I'm very pleased to meet you." she smiled brightly at hem eagerly.

Luna looked over at the marauder at the other end of the table. She saw the boy. The boy with the messy black hair and the thin-rimmed round glasses. She turned to face the two girls which she had just met.

" Who are they?" she asked pointing to the direction of the marauders. Lily rolled her eyes and stuck her nose into her book. Ginny Luna and Hermione gave her a very confused look.

Arabella faced towards them. " They're the _marauders_." she gave a little chuckle to herself. " And Lily can't stand them." Lily then looked up from her book.

" That's not completely true!" she denied.

" Oh how silly of me!"Arabella said sarcastically. " There's _Remus.."_ She looked over at lily teasingly. " Don't hate him, do you Lil?" Lily ignored this comment. But she couldn't help smiling shyly. Arabella came closer to the girls now. " Her favourite time of the year is Prefect duty, because she gets to spend some _alone time_ with him." Lily now looked annoyed.

" How many time have I told you?" she protested to Arabella " He's just my friend..."

"Likely story.." Arabella sighed.

Before they could carry on with this bickering the food magically appeared on the table. Dumbledore began to continue on with his speech.

" We will present the Head boy and girl award" He gave some glances over to James as he said this "after the feast."

So everyone ate all the delicious food surrounding them and the feast was soon over. Soon after Dumbledore came up to the podium in front of the Hall.

" I would now like to present this award to two amazing and gifted students." Dumbledore began. " These two have shown intelligence, responsibility and wonderful well being during their last 7 years attending Hogwarts." James was now at the edge of his seat. " The Head Boy and Girl are: James Potter and Lily Evans both from the house of Gryffindor!"

James jumped out of his seat and ran to the front podium as fast as he could where Lily stood there, frozen. She wondered why in the world they would pick James Potter? Couldn't they have picked someone a little well...reasonable? Arabella had to poke Lily in the ribs.

" Go, Lily!" she whispered, pushing her up onto her feet. Lily finally took a hold of herself and walked slowly forward to the front.

As she walked by Remus she couldn't help but wish that he was the won that was walking up with her to except the award. She climbed up the steps and headed to the top where James stood.

As she walked up to him, he was beaming from ear to ear. Lily just pretended that he wasn't there...

Dumbledore handed them each a hold plated badge that each said: Head Boy or Head Girl.

" Is there anything you would like to say?" Dumbledore asked the students up at the podium with him.

" I would like to say something." said James, now facing Lily " I'm sorry for the way that I've acted previous years," Lily still tried to pretend that James wasn't there. " We'll be spending a lot of time together now." Lily tried to ignore him, but just nodded her head so he wouldn't think she wasn't listening to him " So why don't we just get this relationship going a wee bit faster?" James was now ruffling his hair and acting the way he had always acted for the past 7 years. Remus watched as James said this. Remus put his head in his hands. What happened to the polite and gentleman qualities he had taught James over the summer? Would he ever learn?

" And what exactly do you mean by: fasten up our relation ship?" Lily asked James mockingly.

" Kiss me?" James asked hopefully.

Lily leaned forward and puckered up her lips. She went up to his ear to whisper something.

"Only in your dreams, Potter."

Luna looked at what was happening, for whatever reason, when she didn't kiss him, she felt a sigh of relief.

Lily now came up to front and center to give her speech. " I for one, would like to thank all my wonderful teachers," all the teachers sitting at the table smiled warmly at Lily "All my wonderful friends for supporting me," her eyes moved from Arabella to Remus as she said this " and most of all I would like to thank the best Head Master Hogwarts has ever seen: Albus Dumbledore." Lily began to clap her hands to honor her Head Master. " I would like to thank all these wonderful people for helping me to reach this level. I never would have expected that a muggle girl, just a normal muggle girl could be chosen for such a great and honorable position. Why Potter was picked, still is beyond me." the words slipped out of her mouth before she realized it. " I mean, have you ever seen two more troublesome students than Black and Potter?" she saved her self. Everyone gave a little chuckle or snicker of laugh at this remark. " Thank you, everyone." Lily bowed down to finish her speech. She gave James a see-if-you-can-do-better-than-that- look.

James went to the center. James had been in low spirits since his little "plan" had failed. " I would -um- like to thank my friends, and my family and Dumbledore... remember vote for me for student body president!" James didn't know what to say now. Remus and Sirius were now banging their heads on the table in dismay.

James started to climb down the steps when he noticed Luna in the crowd. He couldn't help but gaze at those beautiful royal blue orbs once more. She caught his eye, now. She didn't look sad at that very moment. If anything, she looked..happy. And James didn't feel sad either. He again felt like his heart was filled and not empty. When he looked at her his world stopped. It stopped except for her. Her beatiful and paceful smile and her delicate blue eyes. He couldn't even explain what this feeling was...

Luna looked down at her feet, trying to hide the fact that she was blushing. While he was gazing upon Luna, Lily had placed her foot in front of James'. James tried to keep climbing down the steps, but alas, he tripped. He fell face forward hard onto the ground. Sounds of laughter could be heard throughout the hall, especially from the Slytherin table.

" Do you think he's alright?" Luna asked worried.

" Who cares?" Ginny commented " That was hilarious!"

Luna gave a look of disgust and looked up at the front cautiously to see if James was OK.

Lily walked by James with a look of disgust on her face " Serves you right, Potter. Student body president..." Lily laughed " Now that's a good one..."

Remus and Sirius helped James get up from the floor. James sighed deeply as Lily walked back to her seat.

They were soon dismissed to go to their dorm rooms. Lily and Arabella led the three girls to the girls' dorm room.

" I hope James is all right." Luna said as they walked to their dorms.

" The git deserved it." Lily commented, obviously not wanting to discuss this.

" What made him trip?" Hermione asked.

Lily looked down at her feet. The others understood.

" Come on, Lily! He didn't deserve _that._"

They finally reached the girls' 7th year dorm rooms.

"We'll be back in a moment." Hermione told their two new friends. She dragged Luna and Ginny into the bathroom.

"What is it Hermione?" Ginny asked, whom had been having a very good time.

"Have you forgotten that we may not be able to get back into our own time?"

" Oh, that..."

Hermione pulled out the Time Turner, which had been tucked into her shirt. She held it up to her eyes and read something on the hour glass. Her eyes widened and her jaw opened wide.

"What is it, Hermione?" Luna asked worriedly.

" We're in 1977." Hermione said, trying to stay calm.

" Well, we can go back, can't we?" Ginny asked

" No, actually. Because the time turner is-" Hermione couldn't take it now. " That stupid Time-Turner that Ron gave me is broken!" Hermione screamed. She almost had tears coming down her mouth she was so upset.

Luna and Ginny looked down. They didn't feel that bad that they wouldn't be able to go back. They had had the time of their lives that night. So they went to bed thinking about how lovely their night was and not about Time Turners and other troublesome things.

As soon as they got up the next morning, they headed to the library.

Hermione looked under the "T" section. While she was doing this, Luna noticed Remus and Lily in one corner of the library. She was sobbing into his arms as he conforted her in his arms.

" Remus..." she sobbed "Remus you're the only person I've ever told."

" I know what your going through, Lily." Remus lifted up Lily's head, so she would be facing him.

" My mom, she passed away after Romolus and Charles." Lily slightly smiled " almost as if it was of a broken heart." Lily leaned against his chest and started reading her book which she was consumed in.

" Promise me something, Remus." Lily requested

Remus nodded his head softly and looked at her. "Promise me that you'll always love me as much as I do. Promise me you'll always be my best friend."

Remus looked at her preciously " I will never love someone like I love you, Lily. I promise." Lily slightly smiled and went back to reading her book.

Luna smiled. Lily's parents must have passed away. Luna knew exactly how she felt...

Hermione sat at a table with Luna and Ginny. She put the book down in front of her along with the Time-Turner.

She went looking through the book to find the page she wanted. She started reading aloud.

"_When a Time- Turner is broken you cannot go back in time, that is if you are more than 10 years back. If you go back 10 years, you have performed a deca-turn." _Hermione looked over at Luna and Ginny. That was why Luna saw it spin more than 1 time each. _" There is one way, however that you can go back to normal time you have 10 months to perform this ritual. If you do not do it in the time period, you will be stuck in that time for the rest of your life. The way that you break the curse and go back into your original time is-" _

" The page is cut off." Hermione said solemnly.

Ginny and Luna waited eagerly to see what Hermione was to do next.

Hermione started flipping to the first page. She read a caption located on the top of the page. Her face lighted up with joy.

"There's another copy of this book in the Thestral stable!" Hermione enthused with joy.

" Well that's great" Ginny began " Except the fact that we can't see the Thestrals!"

Hermione pondered this idea for a while.

" I'll do it." Luna offered " I can see Thestrals, my Mum."

The other two girls were filled with excitement and joy, but for whatever reason Luna had a feeling in the pit of her stomach that what she was going to do that night wasn't a good idea...


	5. Chapter 5: You're even better

Thanx to all of my wonderful reviewers:

br0ken wings

OhsnapI'll loveDracoMalfoy4ever

I Collect Bananas (she's reviewed ever since it came out!)

caramellxkissx

and

Bramblerose4

so here's chap. 4 for you guys, and this is the best chappie yet...Ok, you guys have to calm down! I've had the plot worked out for months... we won't be seeing harry for another couple chapters still... and snape, oh snape... how could I leave snape out? I love making you guys think...

**Chapter 5: You're even better**

Hermione, Ginny and Luna stood outside the library, in which they had discovered how they were going to get themselves out of their situation.

" You know what I was thinking," Hermione began facing Ginny and Luna as they walked to Defense against The dark arts class " Is that maybe the students now would be adults in our time."

Luna and Ginny pondered this fact for a few moments. " But wouldn't of we recognized them yesterday?"

Luna was now twisling her wand around her fingers. " I think we were too occupied and worried to recognize anything, actually." she stated, still keeping eye contact with her wand.

The other two girls considered this fact, and nodded their heads in agreement. Before the girls could speak any longer they had reached the classroom.

"Hermione?" Ginny asked, trying to get her friends attention "If were in the same class as you, does that man we're in 7th year?"

Hermione stopped in her tracks as she went to take a seat in the back of the classroom. " I suppose it does..."

" I knew we always acted more mature than our age." Luna stated, referring to her and Ginny.

Hermione gave a little chuckle at this remark.

"Did you recognize anyone from our time, Hermione?" asked Ginny changing the subject

"Well I'm sure I've heard of a James and Lily...something."

" James and Lily Potter." Luna said looking down at the floor.

Hermione thought for a moment " Harry's parents...?" she whispered mainly to herself.She then turned to Ginny and Luna " You relize that we can't have any romantic type of relationship with any of these people, we could change history... or worse."

Before they could continue on with their discussion a large group of students walked in.

The four marauders walked in first, making their way to the far corner in the back row. Then Lily came in, alone whom was followed by some other students.

Lily had a large smile on her face. She came up to sit with the three girls.

"Lovely day, isn't it?" She asked cheerfully.

Ginny and Hermione wondered why Lily was acting like this. She seemed like a totally different girl than they knew yesterday.

" I suppose it is..." Hermione responded.

" Where's Arabella?" Ginny asked Lily, facing towards her.

" Oh, about that..." Lily looked down at the floor and took a seat.

" Arabella can't- well let's just say she has a _problem." _Lily tried to phrase this in the best way she could. The three _g_irls looked at Lily, quizzically.

" What I mean," Lily's voice was now down to a whisper " Is that Arabella can't do magic with her wand."

The three girls knew instantly what Arabella was.

" So, she's a squib?" Ginny asked, but before she could continue, Lily put her hands around her mouth.

" Don't say that! It's considered as bad as calling a muggle-born: " mudblood"." The girls facing Ginny had thought this was a very strange behavior. But what did they expect? After all it _was_ 1977, and the rules must have been more strict back then...

Class soon started and the girls listened to the Defense against the Dart Arts teacher rambled on. Ginny tried to concentrate, but she couldn't help reacting to the charming glances, which were given to her by Sirius. And Luna tried to pay attention, but so many things were on her mind,

especially what she was going to do that night. And Hermione, of course payed attention the whole time...

When the girls were finished all their classes for the day, they began talking about who was who in this time and theirs. Except Luna. Luna was worried about tonight. Luna had a bad feeling abou what was going to happen. But at the same time, she had to remember that she had a bad feeling about " changing the future to save her father" but it turned out better than what she thought it would. So when she looked at it that way, it didn't seem nearly as bad...

In the Great hall for the dinner fest

The four Marauders sat at one end of the Gryffindor table, where they always sat.

" Where were you this morning, Moony?" Sirius asked facing Remus.

The goblet of Pumpkin juice which Remus had been drinking from was now slipping out of his hands. Remus didn't think that the other marauders would notice him gone, besides Peter didn't attend meals regularly and they didn't notice...

" I was-" Remus tried to make an accuse as quickly as he could. " I was attending werewolf training." Remus said proudly " It's to help calm my wolfish behaviors and become more...civilized."

Sirius and James gave a little chuckle at this " Well you're a lot more civilized than the people in here." Stated James referring to the students around the great hall who were shouting and carrying on.

" maybe they need to attend " _werewolf training"_." laughed Sirius, obviously finding his joke amusing.

Remus didn't like lying to his friends, but if he told them that Lily was his best friend and he really liked her a lot, then James would probably kill him. Remus couldn't lose his friend, but he couldn't bear the thought of losing Lily, either. Remus knew he had to make a desicion someday... but that would have to wait. Remus was going to hold on to his pack , as long as he could...

" Anyways..." Sirius continued " I can't get over her..." Remus and James knew who he was talking about " Ginny..." Sirius sighed lovingly.

So the boys discussed their lives, plots to wreak havoc ( in which Remus would try to prevent, but they wouldn't let him) and... girls, of course...

Luna didn't eat a thing all day long, and she wanted to keep it that way. She felt like her stomach was knotted up in confusion, and eating would just make the naught more tied up...

" I think I'm going to go to the common room, I don't really feel like eating..." Luna said to her friends and with that she walked towards the entrance of the great hall to head up to the common room. James noticed that Luna was leaving.

" Guy, I think I'm gonna go back to the common room." said James to his friends in a hurry as he headed towards the entrance door to follow Luna.

Luna went up to the Gryffindor common room. James could hear her having a disscussion with the pink lady. " What a lovely dress you have on!" Luna commented as the portrait swung open to let her in. James ran up to the entrance, but as soon as he came up to it, the portrait slammed in his face.

The fat lady got her usual stern look " Password?" she asked strictly

" You know me! It's James! Your favourite student!"

" I beg to differentiate..." The Fat Lady replied, obviously not impressed

" Fine... _Flubberworm." _The Fat lady swung herself over so the entrance was clear for James, when he ran in, Luna was gone.

_She must of gone up to the girls' dormitory... _James thought _...Boys aren't allowed in the girls' dormitory... _James sighed and went up to his dormitory to get his invisibility cloak.

Luna lay on her bed and she stared up at the ceiling. Posted above her was an advertisement. An advertisement supporting "the veil", where wizards went when they deceased...good wizards, that is... She thought back to the time in her 4th year when she talked to Harry, about the veil. The real thing that had been troubling Luna all day long was realizing that James was Harry's Father. Luna thought that she had a chance...but it was the same thing. Luna felt something for Harry. It wasn't just a crush, like Ginny had. What she had felt for Harry was _love_. He was the only person that ever understood her. The only person who said they were her friend. And she loved him. That's why Luna's stomach was in knots, she liked James, but somehow Lily fell in love with him. Luna only expected this. Romance was never offered to her, it was only merely been taken away by others. Luna didn't know why, but as she lay on her bed, looking at the ceiling, silent and elegant tears began to slowly shed down her face. She lay there for a few moments, tears now streaming down her face, when she heard a sound of commotion come from downstairs. Dinner must have been over. Luna quickly got up and rubbed the tears away from her face. She got up and glanced at the veil poster one more time, and headed downstairs.

James had now snuck into the common room, with his invisibility cloak on. He waited for Luna to come...and waited...and waited...

Luna finally found Hermione and Ginny, and they were now alone in the common room, except for James who was hiding under his invisibility cloak and his broom a his side ( he decided to take his broom because if Luna saw him he'd say he was practicing for Quidditch)

" I'm going now." Luna whispered to them

" Are you sure you'll be ok?" Ginny asked cautiously. Luna nodded and exited the common room, with James only steps behind her.

Luna slightly tripped and James caught her back and lifted her back up onto her feet. She looked behind her to see what stopped her from falling. She shrugged her shoulders and preceded.

Luna walked through the whole school on the balls of her feet, so no one could hear her. She went by the great hall, the grand staircase, all the classrooms on the main floor, until she reached the entrance out to the grounds. She lightly pushed the door, but it wouldn't budge. She then took out her wand, which had been tucked behind her ear.

" _Alahomora._" She whispered, and with that the door made a quiet _click _sound, and the door opened. James then escaped before Luna could come out and close the door behind her. Luna then exited the school and shut the door carefully.

Luna examined the castle. She looked to see where the owlery was, and she headed into that direction. After about 10 minutes Luna got to the place she wanted.

Where she stopped there was a medium-sized barn in front of James. On the top on the barn there was a large sign that said: "Beware: Thestrals!". James widened his eyes when he saw this.

Luna then entered into the barn. James was going to follow her but then he began thinking. _She must know what she's doing... she'll be fine, I'll just wait for her to come back and then I'll say I was practicing my flying..._he thought

Luna walked cautiously up to the door. She opened it up and headed inside, leaving the door open behind her. The room was no barn on the inside, instead it was a crystal wall-covered cave. Luna looked around the crystal cave. The stones sparkled brightly and beautifully, even though each one was a deep black colour. Luna's mind blocked for a few moments, she had had many dreams of this place. When Luna was a small girl, her mum took her to a crystal covered cave just like this one. Her mum would sing to her, Luna couldn't remember what it was, but it was beautiful. The music filled her mind, and she soon found herself singing the words quietly but smoothly. The music seemed natural, like the words were rolling out of her mouth. When the flickering of the lights sparkled on to Luna's eye she began to cry. Silent tears fell down her rosy cheeks.

Luna looked down and kept on going. She walked cautiously forward. Then she stopped. The images of her mum and songs and love were disappearing. She gazed upon the sleeping black creatures on the floor in front of her. Her thoughts changed to the day when she died ,when there was a puff of green light and then... she was gone, just like that. Her life slipped away in just seconds. Luna tried to block these thoughts, but she couldn't. She didn't have the faitest idea on how to do legilimency or occlemency. Luna then, without thinking,collapsed onto her knees. She felt as if a knife had gone through her heart. A seeping pain of emotions. She was now sobbing into the ground, horrible memories filling up her mind. Her palms were getting damp and wet from her tears. She looked up at the Thestrals, still sleeping silently on the floor.

Luna did this sort of thing regularly. Getting all of her emotions out of her, but this time was the worst of rleiving her emotions, she tried, but she couldn't. The loss of Love was too much. The Thestrals were very beautiful creatures Luna noticed.

A drop of water from the ceiling dropped onto her shoulder. She looked over her shoulder to see what had hit her, when she saw something.

Luna immediately got up from the wet floor and then remembered what she was there for. On a pedestal in the corner, there was a book or what she thought was the book.

She ran up to it. It was entitled: "Time Turners, and how to use them."

Luna just had to make sure this was the same book. She was slightly shaking, because right beside her was a large Thestral, of whom Luna could feel breathing.

The book had thick and heavy pages. Luna flipped to the first page, and in the top corner it inscribed: _also found in library _

This was it! This was the book! Luna couldn't help but turn to the next page. As she turned it, the heavy parchment slitted a cut across her finger. She held her finger up to her face and sucked it to try to get the pain away.

Her heart skipped a beat. The Thestral beside her had now been awoken. She tried to think back to her Thestral class in 4th year. _By the scent of blood, Thestrals automatically attempt to kill... _Luna's eyes widened. Without hesitating, she took the book and ran for her life. Several other Thestrals had now woken up to chase their prey. Lunaran through the black crystal prysims and out the door, without shutting it behind her. As she ran out of the barn, she bumped in to James.

James' eyes widened as he saw the Thestral coming towards his way.

" I need your broom!" Luna said frantically, seeing James.

The Thestrals were getting closer by the second.

" Do you know how to ride one?" James asked quickly, Luna shook her head frantically in response

James mounted his broom and motioned for Luna to get on. Without any sign of hesitation, she hopped on, putting her arms around his aist, still holding the book tightly.

James kicked off hid broom and flew all he was worth. He had sweat coming down his face he was flying so hard.

The Thestrals were now flying at their tail. Luna felt horrible, but somehow, she felt same with her arms around James.

Luna came close to his ears and whimpered: " I _know_ you can do it."

And with that James gave an extra jolt and they were flying at top speed. He was whizzing around the catsle, narowly missing hitting the wall. This made more of an obstacle for the Thestrals to keep up.

As James went faster, Luna held tighter onto him. And the faster he went and the more she held onto him, the safer they felt.

They had reached a bridge now, above the black lake.

" What I need you to do," James whispered to Luna " Look in my bag and find my rope." Luna was listening intently. " I want you to lasso each one of the Thestrals, then Hex them."

Luna nodded. " can I put my book in your bag?" she asked, James nodded.

Luna got out the long coil of rope out from James' bag and placed her book in side it.

Luna cut a peice of the rope with the Jinx. There was only three Thestrals following them now.

" Carpe Retractum!" She casted at the rope, directing to the three Thestrals. And with that, the rope lassoed the three thestrals in a large clump. The thestrals were very strang, and they were quickly escaping.

" Good," James urged " Now hex them, quick!"

Luna was lost for spells, then she thought of the perfect one.

" Partrificus totalus!" and with that the Thestrals were put into a complete body bind, and they fell down deep into the black lake.

Luna sat on the broom gazing at the Thestrals going deep down, her hand slightly shaking.

James smiled widely at her. " You were amazing!" He said excitedly. Luna look sadly at what seemed to be dead thestrals.

" Don't worry, They'll come back." reassured James " Thestrals never really die, because they resemble death..." Luna sighed with relief.

" You could see the thestrals, couldn't you?" Luna asked James, James nodded.

" Yeah, my sister." Luna listened intently " She was a squib. And the ministry didn't approve of her. And one day when I was 8, I saw people from the ministry taking her away, giving her a potion, which killed her." James whispered, blinking hard, trying to keep his emotions back.

" My mum, she was doing one of her experiments, and I saw a green light and when that green light disappeared she was gone...deceased..."

The two were silent now, for a few moments. " I've never told anyone before." James whispered

" I was always to scared. But why am I telling you?"

" Well, I think you could answer that question better than I." Luna said with a smile.

James smiled. He turned around and lifted up luna over his head and up in front of him.

" Bring out your arms." James whispered into her ear. Luna did what she was told and spread out her arms to the sides. James then did the same behind her and put his hands in hers. A tingly feeling went up Luna's spine when the warmth of his hand touched hers.

" What are you doing?" she asked slightly shakily.

" I'm teaching you how to fly." James whispered.

They were now up so high in the sky that the moon, full was just behind them. James saw now that those royal blue orbs looked so much more beautiful now that they really were shone my moonlight. Luna shut her eyes and felt the wind blow through her hair and on her face.

" We never did get properly introduced." James said admiring Luna " I'm James."

" Luna." she whispered with a smile.

James now was heading back to the castle, and as he did this he told Luna about his friends, his secrets, and Luna just leaned back into his chest, arms out still holding his warm hands, keeping her eyes closed the whole time. It seemed in such a small time that they reached the window of the Girls dormitory. Luna opened her eyes and looked at James.

" You remind me of someone." she began, referring to Harry

" This someone, a fellow, I presume... hope..." James replied with a smile

Luna laughed a little at his comment and nodded " He's smart and handsome and brave." she started " But most importantly he a great friend. He was the only on who ever referred to me as a friend and he was thee for me when noone else was."

James looked down. He feared that Luna like this boy better than him. James lifted her off the broom and into the dormitory window.

Luna came close up to his ear as a James hovered over the window. " There's one difference between you and him," James waited for her response intently. " You're even better." with that Luna smiled, worded a silent " Thanks." and waved goodbye.

James tried to keep his excitement back. He wazed a silent goodbye, and as soon as luna went into her dormitory. James got onto his broom and did many twirls and turns in the air in delight.

Luna peered from behind her window, smiled to herself and tucked into bed. She had dreams of James and flying and other wonderful things. And that spot in her heart that had always been empty seemed as if almost by magic, had filled.

I know! It was long! But you must admit, it was good...so please read and review...


	6. Chapter 6: I think I'm in love with you

So this is for ALL my wonderful reviewers! this chapter isn't as nearly good as the last one... I loved that chappie... oh and to : ohsnap I'll lovedracomalfoy4ever- You'll have lots of surprises...not really from this chapter, but I'm getting closer... anywhoo...on with the story

**Chapter : I think I'm in love with you, James Potter...**

Luna looked up at the ceiling, lost in the obis of her thoughts. She put her hand over her heart and smiled, slightly. Thoughts of what had happened was circling her mind. Holding on to James' waist. The Thestrals. Yesterday was the best thing that had ever happened to her...

Hermione and Ginny came around the entrance way. They looked a little too happy and excited...

Hermione tapped Luna on the shoulder and brought her up from the bed.

" So," Hermione began " Where's the book?" she had a look of eagerness in her eyes. Luna looked at her quizzically, not sure what she was referring to.

" What-? Oh-" Luna then remember putting the book into James's bag, the book that would allow them to go back to the future. For a few moments, Luna hesitated on not telling her friends. She just wanted to stay with James in this time forever...

" I have to go-" Luna was out of the room before they could say no more.

Luna rushed through the school looking for the boy of whom had swept her away into her dreams. She smiled at the thought.

She looked everywhere, when she found an empty corridor, where she bumped right into James. Luna clumsily fell down to her feet.

James brought out his hand, lending it for her to get back up on her feet with it.

" Are you alright?" James asked her with a look of concern and regret on his face.

He lifted her up onto the ground and instead of letting go of her hand right away, he held onto it tightly for a few moments Luna felt a surge of warmth go through her as his warm hand touched hers. She didn't want this feeling to end, so she squeezed her hand tightly around his as well.

" I have a question that I need to ask you." Luna said getting back to herself.

" I do too." James replied with a bit of a laugh.

" You- you go first," They both said at the same time, which resulted for them to both blush and look down at their feet. James then gestured to Luna for her to ask her question first.

" I accidentally left my book in your bag yesterday, and I was just wondering if I could have it back?" Luna asked hopefully

" Oh..._ that"_ James looked down in disappointment " Me and my friends thought that the book was yours, Ginny's and Hermione's diary and we... we wanted to read it." James confessed as he looked down at his feet, blushing.

Luna gave a little chuckle to herself as James said this.

" You must think I'm a jerk, don't you?" James asked wearily questioning Luna.

Their eyes met for a few moments and Luna noticed his eyes. They were a dark deep chocolate brown. They looked soft and warm. Luna hadn't noticed his eyes before now, due to the fact that she had only seen him up close in darkness before.

" I don't think that at all." Luna said genuinely and truly " I just _really_ need that book back, James." She looked at him with a gentle smile and a look of warmth in her face.

" Yeah, o' course, I mean I can just get Sirius, and get the book." James smiled at her and looked down at the ground, still embarrassed.

" What was the question you were going to ask me?" Luna asked curiously.

James came closer to Luna once she asked this. " I- I um, I was um... Iwasjustwonderingifyouwantedtogosomewherewithmeandsomeplaceatsomtime?" James looked hopefully at Luna, who had a look of confusion on her face.

" I mean," James tried, again, very nervously " Would you please go on a date with me sometime?" He asked slowly and hopefully.

Lana felt something go through her whole body. She didn't quiet know what it was, but all she knew was that it was magic. She smiled brightly and was about to answer James's question with a non-hesitant "yes", when she remembered something that Hermione had said. "_You realize that we can't have any romantic type of relationship with any of these people, we could change history... or worse." _Luna looked down at her feet. She knew that what Hermione had said was the truth.

" I really would love to, James.." she said wearily and as his name rolled of her tongue she felt that magic feeling again.

" Great! The how bout' at 6-" Luna cut James off from his excitement.

" James, I would give _anything_ to, but I can't... I just can't..." James looked down at the floor wearily. " I wish that I could tell you but I just...can't..." tears were now streaming down her face. She didn't know why exactly, but they were.

James put his hand under Luna's face and supported her chin so she would look up at him. He wiped the tears off of Luna's face. " It's okay..." He whispered to her, still a little disappointed.

James put his arm around her. " Do you have potions now?" He asked her. Luna smiled, nodded and they set off for class.

Luna entered the dungeons with James walking alongside her. He told her jokes and made her tilt her head back with laughter. Luna felt same around him, like she could do anything...

As James went down the dungeon staircase, he jumped around certain parts of the stars which had been made into traps and managed to get down safely to the bottom. Luna however, didn't notice the tricks and she fell on the second trip mark. She tripped and fell right down into James's grasp. They were very close against one another. Luna was breathing heavily, though it wasn't fromm the flight of stairs, but from having a warm loving face almost nearly against hers.

" Are you alright?" James asked again, as he had earlier

She shut her eyes and blinked slwly, beating her eyelids dreamily. She smiled slighly and brought herself back to attention.

" I'm- I'm fine." she smiled weakly up at him but inside her, she knew she wasn't fine. She just wanted to be with him the rest of her life. She wanted to feel his touch against hers over and over again, yet she knew it was impossible. Her mind and heart were tangled up in emotions. She didn't know what to feel... all she knew was that what she felt for him, was stronged that she ever had for anyone.

" I'm really sorry..." James apologized.

" It's not as if it was your fault..." Luna protested.

" Actually it kinda is..." James began " You see, me and Sirius put up those traps so then Snivellus and the other Slytherins will trip on them..." James blushed and looked down at the floor.

" Snivellus?" Luna asked in curiosity.

" Oh, he's this guy in Slythirin, Severous Snape." Luna stopped in her tracks. So the boy with the long curtains of hair looking over at their table _was _Snape!

" Is something wrong?" James asked Luna.

" No... just my...I'm getting caught up in mt thought again...I suppose..." Luna looked dreamily at the steps. And as James kept on going, she brought out her wand, whispered a jinx and made the traps on the stairs disappear. She smiled to her self and made her way into the potions classroom.

Luna went to sit with her other friends, of whom Arrabella was there as well.

"Where's the book?" Hermione asked as soon as Luna sat down in her seat.

Before luna could say anything, Slughorn walked into the classroom.

Ginny pointed out their previous potion's master out to Hermione, who seemed fascinated.

" Hello, Hello class!" Slughorn said happily as he walked up to the front of the room.

" Today, we will be signing up your partners for this year," he began " It has been asked that this class is in a boy, girl pairing, so when I brew your name out of the cauldron you chose your partner." Slughorn smiled and went on.

Ginny had her eye directly on Sirius,( who also had his eye on her) with a smile sprawled across her face.

Hermione started grumbling to herself " What a silly rule... people should authority to pick who they WANT their partner to be... not by the gender..." Hermione huffed and kept on going. Luna kept quiet, recalling her previous morning.

" Hush...Hush..." Slughorn was now about to pick the first name out of the Cauldron.

He waved his wand over the potion and cast a spell. The liquid brought up a name.

" Ahh...Mr.Black..."

Sirius stood up. " I would like my partner to be Ginny Tesley, please." Ginny got up with a huge smile on her face and proceeded to meet up with Sirius. Arrabella's eyes followed the two. She scowled at Ginny as Sirius put his arm around her.

" Black?" Hermione whispered

" Sirius? Harry's godfather?" Luna finished. The two looked at each other and back at Ginny and Sirius, of whom seemed to be having to much of a good time...

" Carry on, Carry on, shall we?" Slughorn asked the class with some excitement in his voice. He then again waved his wand over the cauldron.

" Mr. Potter..." Slughorn then shot Lily a look, who rolled her eyes at the thought of being partners with Potter.

" I would like Luna Lovejoy to be my partner, Sir." Everyone in the room( except Luna Hermione and Ginny) broke out into gasps or questioning such as " What about Lily?"

James smiled brightly at Luna, who smiled straight back at him. Luna didn't understand it. Of all the girls in the world, he picked her. Not Lily. Her. Could it be that he liked her? Like really liked her? No. But why did he ask her to go on a date with him? Maybe he meant it as a friend... Luna didn't even want to consider thinking about these things, it would make her emotions and feelings even more tied up...

Slughorn had a very quizzical look on his face, but all the same he had a slight smile on his face. He looked over at Lily, who was thrilled that James didn't pick her.

" Everyone... quiet..." Slughorn hushed the noise. He then did the same routine with the potion.

" Lily..." He smiled warmly at his favourite classmate. Hermione saw that across the room in the corner there was a boy from Slytherin, who was gazing longingly at Lily.

" Remus... I'd like my partner to be Remus." She smiled at Remus. Remus stopped thinking almost as if his world stopped. Lily picked him? Well she did say all those this about him but still... He'd have to tell her. He didn't know how but he just had to tell her how he really felt about her...

Everyone got paired up with their partners, until there was finally four people remaining: Hermione, Arrabella, Peter and Snape.

" Ahh...so two pairs left?"Slughorn once again hovered his wand ove the potion and a name appeared in front of him.

" Miss Figg..."

" Peter please." Arrabella said, relieved that she wasn't paired up with Snape.

" Ans thus leaves you two." Slughorn motioned to Snape and Hermione. " Miss Granger, this is Severous Snape." Hermione's eyes widened the dark and cold techer, whom had one been her teacher was now facing her, a young meek and shy lanky teenager. The opposite of what he grew up to be.

" You can call me Hermione." Hermione held ou her hand for Snape to shake it.

He grudgingly took her hand and shook it " Severous." He whispered, hiding under the long black curtains of his hair. Hermione almost thought she saw the pale boy's cheeks turn slightly pink, and a small smile on his face.

Everyone talked with their new potions partners for a few mor moments, when class was dismissed.

" Hey, Prongs!" Sirius caught up with James " What was with that?" He asked, referring to James's partner choice. " You ruined the plan!"

James ignored Sirius's comments. " Can I have that book back?"

Sirius got the book out of the bag " It's NOT their diary... it's some book about a Time-turner...or something..."

James looked quizzically at the book. _What's a time turner?_ He thought to himself. He shrugged to himself and kept on going.

James gave the book to Luna. James was a bout to walk away and go back to the dormitory.

" Wait! James!" Luna stopped him from leaving. " I never properly thanked you for what you did yesterday-"

" It was no problem." James smiled at Luna " besides, without you, we both would have been dead..." Luna looked at James one last time and waved a goodbye to him. As James walked out of the room Luna whispered something to her self " I think I'm in love with you, James Potter..." she turned around on the balls of her feet and headed to the library to find Ginny and Hermione.

Once she reached the library, Ginny and Hermione were waiting in the library for Luna to arrive. Luna set the book down and flipped to the page and began reading.

"_In order to break the curse and go back in time, you must bring at least one person back from the future by their own will. Then you must brew a potion, the potion is called " curse of love" , you must take a sip from the potion, with you hands connected to the being from the future. The potion will take 8 months to brew. The potion will not work unless you do one thing. You must break a curse, that was still wished upon a person before you went back in time. The curse however, must be broken by true love."_

The Girls looked at one another. What did this mean? Break a curse by true love? The three girls were stumped. Ginny and Hermione took their bags and walked out of the room, too stunned to say a single word. They went to the great hall for their final meal of the day. Luna, however stayed in the library, staring at the words inscribed in the thick paged book.

Luna took her bag, place her book inside it and walked out of the library. She walked down and through the school, reaching the entrance. She exited out of the school and walked to a lone area out side. Under a tree.

She took out her pencil and blank book. She had not done this in a long time. She thought of what he looked like and began spreading the lead over the sheet.

She was extra careful over his eyes, they were thin and dark, she replicated them onto the paper. She had never put her heart into her work before. Well she did one a little, when she drew Harry... but even though they looked the same, when Luna visualized James, she saw someone else, she saw him as his _true_ self, not what he appeared to be. Luna's radish earrings were turning a different shade of colour and here beer bottle cap necklace was steamed up, because she was hot and sweating. She finally finished the drawing, which looked exactly like James, with his square jaw and his this lips and his thin rimmed round spectacles. Luna didn't know why but silent tears were slowly coming down her face, the wet substance landed onto the portrait, which made the picture bleed a bit.

She set the portrait on the ground, and she noticed an absolutely gorgeous stag walking towards her. She did not run away. She just waited for the creature to approach her. And as the Chocolate brown stag came up to her, and as she looked into it's eyes, she saw who's eyes they were. Or seemed to be. Thin dark chocolate brown eyes, James's eyes.

The stag sat beside Luna, who noticed the Portrait beside her. The stag looked almost perplexed. Luna thought this was strange, but she didn't care. She found the stag comforting.

" I'm Luna." she introduced herself to the animal. And she talked to it she told it everything, her feelings, except about James. Even if it was a stag. No one could know.

She told it about how she missed mum and dad. Luna was on her back in the grass. And It got darker and darker. She gazed up at the stars. And the more she looked at the arrays of sparkling lights, the more she got tired...

It was a very bright and early morning. The sun had been shining into Luna's eye's which only made her eyes hurt. She turned to her side to see the stag again, but she didn't see a stag. In it's place there was a young man. That young man was James Potter.

Luna covered her mouth with her hand in shock. What had happened? She took her hand off of her mouth. She looked James and the portrait, which seemed like a complete replica. These she had a small smile to herself. She put her hand through James's hair softly and thought of a brilliant idea that might help her friends and herself to go back to their own time. She smiled and ran off to tell Ginny and Hermione, inhaling the smell of James's hair on her fingertips.


	7. Chapter 7: Chocolate

Thank you to all my wonderful reviewers! I just came up with some amazing stuff yesarday... but much of it won't be in this chapter. Sorry I took so long! It turned out longer thani thought it would... oh welll I like it... Oh and this chapter is like the only chapter not named after what luna says, because... well you'll see why...

Chapter 7:Chocolate.

His hair smelt of rain, leather and...Luna gave a small smile to herself, a hint of butterbeer. The idea of which had been filling up her head, made her feel loved. Luna had never really felt loved before. She had been liked. Her dad loved her... but it was her dad. It was a diferent type of love. Just the idea made her feel loved, even if she wasn't actually loved.

She ran through the grounds, into the castle and hurried up to the gryffindor common room, to find Ginny and Hermione.

She enteed the girls dorm, to find Hermione and ginny having an intense conversation. Their skin was pale and they had dark circles ringed under their droopy eyes. It seemed as if the two hadn't slept all night long.

" Where've you been?" Hermione demanded, as luna ran into the room, trying to catch her breath.

" I think I know how we can solve this thing," Luna panted, ignoring Hermione's question.

Hermione didn't care if Luna answered her question or not, all that mattered was that Luna had something to say about getting her to be able to see Ron and Harry again.

" We've been trying to solve it all night..." Ginny sighed, referring to herself and Hermione.

" What I was thinking," started luna " Was that, if we were to meddle with romantic issues in past, we could people from the future." Luna looked hopefully at Hermione and ginny(of whom had a look of confusion on her face)

" So basically your saying that if we set up two people for good, who really meant to be with each other, but never got married, would change the people of the future..." Hermione observed

" Change the parents..." Ginny whispered, now understanding what was being said. " But how bring someone from the future here?"

" Well... maybe that person would recognize that they changed and well...try and be the way they were before..." Luna explained, half heartedly.

" Wouldn't they have a different life altogether?" Ginny asked. The three pondered this idea for a moment.

" Wait! No they wouldn't!" Hermione exclaimed. She grabbed Luna's and Ginny's wrists to drag them into the library.

As soon as they reched the room filled with books, hermione skipped quickly over to one of the shelves. Ginny and Luna sat down as Hermione searched for a book.

" Where were you Luna?" Ginny asked.

" I was... outside." Luna said, truthfully.

" The whole night?" Ginny looked worried.

" Yeah...pretty well..." Luna smiled to herself and still wondered where the beautiful stag had gone and why James was there when she awoke...

" Here," Hermione panted, coming over to the tale with a large book. " I knew I read something about this before." She flipped to the page she needed and began reading aloud.

" _If you change a person by meddling with time, not much will change that person.There personality will be the same as they were before the change. They will never really change their personality. All I which will change will be their appearance. This of course is only if the mother had the child with a different person then before." _Hermione read _"On the day of the change, the person will recognize the transformation. If they are clever enough, they may go back and try to re-do time again." _Hermione had a large smile on her face, as did the others. But it was Luna of which was the happiest. Her idea worked her plan had worked.

" I guess it all works out great then, doesn't it?" Ginny said happily.

The other all smiled at each other, and for the very first time since they got there, they all felt hope, hope that they could go back. They were even getting a bit teary. And before any of them could stop it, they felt wetness soak into their faces, and they embraced. Embraced like three best friends... having a wonderful time.

"I think we're getting a bit carried away..." Hermione laughed, breaking the embrace.

" Who will come from the future, who will set up and who will we do a matchmaker with?" Ginny asked, laughing.

" Well we know Harry, Ron and Neville best, so maybe we should do one of them, " Luna had waited to come to this moment.

" That would be god actually, because Harry's parents are James and Lily..."Hermione began

" And Lily hates James..."Ginny continued

" And Lily likes Remus..." Luna continued

" And James like you." Hermione ended, looking at Luna

" He does?" Luna asked in disbelief

" He picked you over Lily in potions, didn't he?" Ginny observed

" And he did ask me out..." Luna added

" WHAT!" Ginny and Hermione exclaimed in amazement

" Yeah...um It's kind of a long story..." So Luna told them about the night she rode with him and yesterday and how she found him in the grass. She didn't tell them how she felt about him, though.

" So this works..." Hermione began " If you distract James from liking Lily, her and Remus are bound to get together, and we'll set them up-"

" You won't need to set them up." Luna interrupted " I saw them talking one time and the way that they look at each other- it's like nothing matters to them but...each other."

Hermione looked down at the floor " Maybe they were meant to be together. Remus and Lily instead of Lily and James." The girls thought of this for a moment, and saw how true the statement was.

" Who is Remus, anyone from the future?" Ginny asked curiously

" His name's Remus Lupin..." Luna explained

" Lupin! Professor Lupin from my third year!" Hermione smiled. The other two knew who she meant and now that she said it, it seemed very true. The boy had scars on his face, as did their fellow Professor.

" Well... I guess our plan is set, then?" Hermione said facing the other two. The girls nodded in agreement.

"I have one more question, What about me and Sirius?" Ginny asked, concerned.

" Your not still on that, are you? It's Sirius Black were talking about!"

" I don't care! I think really likes me... he seems...more... Besides Sirius doesn't end up with anyone it the future... so I don't see what harm it could do..."

" Well I guess it would be alright then... but don't break his heart or anything!"

It had been one month and a half since school had started, and the more he looked at her and spent time with her, the more he fell for her. Yes. Remus Lupin had been in love with Lily Evans for a very long time, but now there was no James in the way. It seemed as if James didn't even fancy Lily anymore, but was caught up with someone else...

Remus decided that today was the day top make his move. He was just going to take it casually. No. That's not right... _What am I to do? _Remus kept asking himself.

One day Dumbledore came up to the school to make an important announcement. " This Hallowe'en, coming up in a week ," Dumbledore began " We will be having a costume party in the great hall." The hall irrupted in chatter of the party. " The occasion will include dancing, so you may want to escort a partner with you." Dumbledore looked over his half moon spectacles at the section of the Gryffindor table, where the marauders and the girls sat.

Over the next few days, everyone was very excited about the party. Sirius had already asked Ginny, who ( without any hesitation) said yes. Arrabella had not been to pleased about this.

"I know you like him Arrabella..." Lily would assure Arrabella.

" I just don't get it why Sirius likes _her_!" Arrabella pouted.

"It's probably just another one of those girls that he uses...But you have to remember Arrabella, Ginny's our friend."

Arrabella looked down at her feet. " I just wish for once in my life, he'd take a few seconds to notice me...I've liked Sirius for almost 5 years now..." Lily nodded appreciatively. The two best friends were in silence for a few moments.

" Wait...I know..." Arrabella whispered to herself, and was off. Lily looked after Arrabella confused, and shrugged her shoulders.

"Is it just me, or does James not fancy Lily anymore?" Remus asked Sirius as they sat down in the great hall.

" You' know, I thought I was hallucinating- He never shuts up about that Luna girl..." Sirius began. "Hey! Since when do you call Evans, Lily?" Remus ignored this question. " Come on, let's go to potions." Remus seemed much happier after he had that little talk with Sirius in the great hall. Sirius had suspicions.

" Moony," He asked Remus carefully " Do you like Evans?" Remus' heart stopped. Did he like Evans? Well of course. Him and lily had been close friends, since day one. She was the only person that he actually told that he was a werewolf. " Yes, I like Evans." Remus replied, simply.

Sirius was silent for the next few moments " Really like...?"

" Just drop it..." Remus answered paranoid. Sirius smiled widely. " So , why don't ask her to the party?" Remus slightly smiled. " You' know, that's the best thing you've said all day long." And with that, Remus headed off to take his seat beside Lily in the potions classroom.

Luna was starting to get worried. James hadn't shown any sign of romance towards her since the day that she told him she couldn't go out with him. It wasn't just the fact that her plan might not work, it was more the fact that she was afraid her heart would be broken. But at the same time, Luna didn't even really _know_ what she felt towards James. She just knew it was something brilliant...

" So..." James began " Um... the Hallowe'en party..." James didn't seem his usual self. He seemed nervous, and he spoke shakily.

" Yeah..." Luna sighed " You going?" she asked hopefully.

"Well...I wasn't going to unless...unless..." Luna placed her hand, over the stirring rod, which James was holding. When her hand touched his, he stopped talking.

" Unless what?" She whispered, her face very close to his. James looked down at the blue lavender coloured liquid in the cauldron in front of him.

" Unless...unless..." He began, quivering " Unless you would go with me." James blurted this out, except it was a soft whisper. Luna's heart jumped. She didn't feel so worried anymore...

" I mean- If you have that problem, and even if you don't I know that probably a million guys have probably asked you...And it's only if you want to...which you probably don't. So-" Luna slightly laughed as he said these things. She softly put her hands on his lips.

" Of course I'll go with you." she gave him the slightest smile. For the rest of the class, not much was said but only looks of happiness and satisfaction, and of course, light conversation that didn't really mean a thing...

As Emus left the potions classroom to join his friends he heard her voice. Her beautiful soft voice, almost in a song due to it ring of sound.

" Remus!" she called. Remus turned his head round to see Lily's emerald almond shape eyes looking into his again. " Do think that you join me in the common room at break?" Lily bit her bottom her lip, waiting for Remus' answer. Remus was taken aback by this question. In previous years, he spent an awful lot of time with Lily, but this year he was afraid to spend the same amount of time with her. He was nervous and shy, but now that James was out of the way, it would make things a little bit easier...

" I - I would love to, Lily." Lily smiled, waved her hand to say goodbye and flipped her hair behind her and went off to class. As she turned the corner, where no one was there, she let the excitement inside her get out. She didn't know why, but she started jumping up and down, celebrated. As she jumped farther into the room, there was two Slytherins absorbed in each other.

" He said yes! Go Lily! Go Lily!" As Lily danced down the corridor, the couple looked up at Lily.

" What's your problem?" The girl asked " You just go yelling in corridors, interrupting two lovers!" The girl had beach blonde hair, as for the young man with her, he had dark hair.

" What are you? A mud- blood?" The boy snickered. Lily blushed at her behavior. She didn't care what the Slytherins called her anymore, she had been called it so many times that it had gotten tiresome. She recognized the girl as Narcissa Black, but the boy however didn't seem firmiliar. She began to slightly chuckle to herself and made her way towards her next class.

Lily waited silently for Remus to enter the common room, while holding a cup in front of her.

Remus entered, swinging his speckled grey hair smoothly in the air. Once he saw Lily he smiled brightly at her . Lily smiled back at him meekly. He had a very wolfish grin. A warm feeling went right through her when he smiled at her like that.

" Hi Lily." He said quietly. Lily smiled up at him brightly. Remus headed towards the couch where Lily sat and took a seat beside her.

" So..." Remus began nervously " What- um- b-brings us here on this lovely day?" He grinned stupidly at her, which resulted to making Lily laugh.

" Well..." Lily smiled " It may sound peculiar, but... Chocolate." she smiled.

" Chocolate?" Remus asked suspiciously.

Lily laughed and looked down. "Let's get this started then...Have you ever had chocolate?"

Remus slightly blushed and laughed as he looked down at the floor. " My father never gave me chocolate before..." He began " But I did have a chocolate frog once, but it...lets just say that it slipped out of my hands..." Remus laughed with Lily.

" Then you're in for a _treat_." Lily smiled and handed the cup to Remus.

When Remus looked into the cup, he saw a dark brown liquid. The cup was hot and the chocolate began to stir, revealing an image. He looked deeply int the liquid, to see Lily's face reflected into it.

" Chocolate, the delicacy of love...one look, and you'll see the one care for most the one you love." Lily whispered into Remus' ear.

Remus had shivers making their way up his spine and as he inhaled the smell, he recognized it. It was the smell of Lily's hair. The smell was love. His mother had that smell too. The chocolate made him think of Mum, and the chocolate slowly turned to an image of his mother. Memories were coming through his mind, when he had a family. A loving family. He smiled slightly at the young woman beside him. The chocolate then went flat. No image, just chocolate. Remus was trying hard to keep back his emotions. They were happy memories, but he missed his family so much...

" Well... Are you going to try it?" Lily whispered, with love it her voice. And with that, Remus lifted the cup up to his lips and sipped the hot liquid. It tasted wonderful. It made him _feel_ wonderful. As he drank the sweet and rich drink, it made him remember all he times he spent with Lily. And a feeling of confidence came through him. He set the mug away from his lips and set it down.

" Lily," He began " Will you escort me, Remus Lupin to the annual Hogwarts Hallowe'en costume party?" He smiled with his wolfish grin.

Lily gave him the biggest smile that he had ever seen Lily give to anyone " I will..." She said dreamily. And with that, she kissed him lightly on the cheek and walked out of the room.

Remus stood there, aghast. He actually did it. He was taking Lily Evans to a party. He softly touched his cheek, which where Lily had kissed.

" I _love _Chocolate..." he whispered to himself, grinning.

Remus and Lily were _very_ happy for the rest of the night. They had each decided that they would keep it a secret. A splendid surprise. Remus knew James wouldn't mind because he was going with Luna.

Everyone sat at the great hall for the last meal of the day. Everyone was very excited for the Hallowe'en party was coimg in a matter of days and nearly everyone had gotten a date. Except Arrabella. She now had to put her plan into action.

Throughout dinner, Arrabella kept looking at Remus, swinging her hair. Intentionally trying to make him notice her. He would try to ignore this, but when she started pursing her lips and blow kisses, that was it. While this was happening the marauders were laughing like mad. Except Sirius. Sirius almost seemed jealous. By the time the third course was being served, Remus finally got up.

" Arrabella..." he said, strictly

" Yes, Remus?" She asked tartly

" I think we need to talk..." he said seriously.

Arrabella stopped puffing out her chest and put a normal look on her face. The two left the great hall and went into an empty corridor.

" So... What are you trying to do, exactly?" he asked her.

" OK...fine..." she sighed " I was trying to get you to ask me to the party, so then I could hang around with you guys. So I could actuallly get Sirius to notice me for once and maybe get him jealous..." She sighed deeply " Pretty crummy plan, isn't it?" she asked. Remus laughed with Arrabella.

"When did Sirius get in the question?" Remus asked quizzicallly.

" I'm in love with Sirius Black. " she confessed " I know you probably think I'm like all those other girls, but I'm not. Every fleeding moment Sirius is around me... my world stops. I get butterflys in my stomach when he speaks." she laughed slightly " I know everything about him. His favourite colour. He has one brother, Regelous. And he ran away from his family last year to go to James' house. He can turn into a dog. A big handsome gorgoes black dog." she almost had tears coming down her eyes " I know everything about him, and I've barely ever spoken to him. There's not one moment in my life where my mind leaves Sirius Black." she took one deep breth as a tear rolled down her face " And I don't think he ever _will_ leave." she smiled slightly at Remus, who put his arms around her to comfort her.

" You really want to make Sirius jealous?" Remus asked her and Arrabella nodded.

" What you have to do is..."

Remus Lupin always loved chocolate. Not for the sugary taste, but for the memories. Memories of Lily Evans.

Pretty good chapter, eh? I like it too... a lot longer than I intended it to be... but oh well... I still like it... so please read and reviw next chapter is going to be the best yet! Oh and harry's coming soon! So thank you to my reviewers and once again sorry for the long wait...


	8. Chapter 8:The Party

ok... so I'm REALLY sorry for the long update...But there will be hermione action PLUS hary's coming in the next chappie! so sorry but here we go...

Disclaimer: I don't own harry potter and if i did harry wold be harry lupin and other things...

Turning Back Time:Chapter 8:

Hermione stared acroos the great hall, observing all the daft students chating laughing and screaming giddilly about the party that evening. She gave a deep sigh to herself. She took a glimpse around the hall to make sure that no one was around her. She hesitantly pulled out a picture which had been tucked safely in her robe. She looked at the picture and then gave a small smile to herself. There in the photograph was Ron, Harry and Hermione. Ron and Harry were up to their usual stunts and Hermione was trying to keep them in line. She looked at Ron. The boy who she had fallen for. So typical of her. To fall for her best friend. She gave a deep sigh. She just wished she cold be with them again...

Severous looked over at where Hermione sat. She looked so lonely gazing at the peice of parchment in her hands. Severous wished he could go and talk to her but he just couldn't find the courage to do it in himself...

Luna rested her head in her hands and smiled. Luna had never been happier in her life. She still had to conjur up a costume for the following night, but that wasn't the thing Luna was thinking about tonight. It was being with James. She sighed lovingly and got caught in her fantasies of what she wished to occur that following night. She slightly smiled just thinking about the thought...

Ginny was starting to find Sirius very tiresome. Always gazing at her and going all wonky whenever she would try to speak to him. But there were times when he was clever, homourous and sincere, so Ginny didn't really mind, she just found him a bit tiresome. Only a bit...

_"I can't believe that I'm really going to do this..." _were the words which was filling Arabella's mind. She acted very impatient and testy the whole day. Every once in a while she would give Remus guilty looks. Remus, however was too caught up in his own thoughts to even notice this.

Everyone sat at the far end of the gryffindoor table, as they usually did. Lily was chatting with Ginny and Remus and even James. As James let the great hall for a moment, Lily faced Luna. " Thank you very much." she smiled. Luna gave her a look of confusion. What on earth coul she be reffering to?

" Whatever for?" the blue-eyed girl asked Lily.

" Before you came, he was wretched."

"Who?"

" James, of course!" Lily laughed

" What do you mean?"

" Well, he was very cruel to other people, but now he is kind and helps them out." Lily watched James helping a 1st year who had tumbled onto the floor. " See, the boy he's helping is in Slytherin; he never would of helped him before you came."

" But, why would I change him?"

" Well... love can make you do stange things. Strange, but lovely things." She slightly looked over at Remus, who was now chatting with Peter and Sirius. She gave Luna one last slight smile and got up from her seat.

" Arrabella," she motioned to her friend who had been quite quiet that evening " We should go get ready for the party now, shan't we?" Arrabella looked up at Lily and as it seemed, forced a smile onto her face and nodded. She got out of her seat and followed Lily out of the hall. Before they exited out of the hall Lily turned around to give Remus a big bright smile and a wave, Arabella however gave him a dirty look and a look of sadness which had "poor me" written all over it. Remus smiled with a shrug and waved slightly at the two girls as they left the hall.

Hermione sat in the Gryffindoor common room, clutching the picture in her hands. Her eyes were caught gaze of the flames, hich danced in the reflection of her eyes. She heard eveyone starting to come down the stairs to the common room. She quickly wied away the tears which had been flooding her eyes.

Lily came down the stairs, with Arabella clutching her arm. As Hermione saw Lily more closely, she saw what she was wearing. Lily was wearing a purple coral top peice swimsuit and belowher waist was a green tail. A mermaid's tail. Lily could barely walk in the tail since it was one peice wrapped around both of her legs. As Arabella, who was dressed as a cat, helped Lily down the steps couldn't hep but laugh.

"What are you wearing?" Hermione asked Lily as she reached the common room.

" My Hallowe'en costume, of course!" She smiled, trying to keep stable on her two feet.

Before Lily knew it, she lost her balance and tumbled to- Remus's arms.

" Are you alright?" Lily's cheeks flushed a deep red and slightly nodded. " You look lovely." He laughed and looked her into her eyes. Lily laughed with him.

" I like your costume, too." She winked at Remus. Remus' costume was a werewolf " Very... original..." Remus looked at her in a way which made her laugh.

" I couldn't think of anything else, alright?" she smiled at him " At least I can walk in it..."

Soon, James and Sirius approached the room.Sirius was wearing an eyepatch, patchy clothes and what appeared to be a pirate's hat and- a gold tooth. In his right belt pocket, there was a sword. A real sword. James, however was wearing a more pecliar costume. He wore a mask over one side of his face and the rest of his body was coatd in black material, cape included.

" What are you two, exactly?" asked Lily.

" Well, I'm a pirate! The man of the-" started Sirius, who was cut off by Remus

"That's a pretty sad attempt , you know..."

"I see that your costume is very original!" said Sirius, rather loudly.

" shh..." motioned Remus " keep it down..."

" What are you exactly?" Lily asked James with a confsed look on her face.

" He's a phantom!" piped up Sirius

" Of the Opera?" Asked Hermione with a little chuckle.

" What?" asked James, confused

" Never mind..."

" I'm the phantom of..." James stroked his chin, caught deeply in his thoughts" I'm the phantom of the night!"

The others looked at James for a moment and then burst ou laughing. Thay had all come to an agreement that tonight would be a very good night indeed.

A few minutes later, Sirius turned to Arabella and looked her up and down. Arabella tried hard not to blush as he did this.

" You look nice." Sirius smiled at her. Arabella couldn;t hold it this time. Her faced flushed a light pink, which illuminated her face.

" Thank-you.." Remus and Lily smiled, watching Arabella and Sirius talking and looking down at their feet. " You look nice, too-" Arabella stopped talking when her eyes met the stairs. There on the stairway, was Ginny. Wearing a costume. The same costume Arabella was wearing. She was wearing cat ears, whiskers and a tail. She wore her hair down and looked more spunky and gingery than ever. She smiled mischeviously at Sirius, who raised his eyebrows as he saw her.

" You look incredible..." He smiled and whispered this into her ear. He said it loud enough that Arabella could hear his words perfectly. She looked "incredible" not "nice" like arabella had been told that she was, but "incredible". Arabella it her lip, but then remembered something. As she thought of it, she slightly smiled.

They all talked for a few moments and the commonroom soon got more full and more full. It was soon filled with Gryffindor students with a wide variety of Halowe'en costumes on.

" I wonder where Luna-" James then looked at the top of the stairway. He was speechless as he gazed at what was at the top of the stairway. A young woman, wearig a silky moonlit dress began to walk gracefully down the stairs. She had long blonde hair that fell down to the bottom of her waiste. She held a silvery cream mask which was in the shape of cresent moon. As she came down to the bottom of the stiars and stood window, James could see that behind the cresent mask were two silvery blue orbs which shone by the moonlight.

" Hello, James..." She said dreamily, with a slight smile on her face.

" Bonjour, Claire du la Lune..." He whispred into her ear. Luma smiled " You speak horrible french..." James laughed and placd his hand in hers.

They headed down to the Great Hall and Remus carried Lily in his arms due to her tail.

" Aren'y you being escorted by anyone, Hermione?" asked Arabella.

Hermione shook her head " Are you?"

" Well... You'll see..." Arabella said wearily, glancing at Sirius.

The bunch was one of the first people to enter the great hall. There were a few others, including Severous Snape. As they headed towards Snape, James smirked. He tried to hold himself back and jst pass by him, when- Arabella stopped in front of him. Snape held out his arm meekishly to her and Arabella took it, slightly grudgingly. She blushed slightly and looked down at the floor. Everyone but Remus and Lily stared, dumbstruck at the unusual couple walking to the dance floor.

" She's going to the party with _him?_" Sirius asked disgusted. Arabella smiled to herself, for she could hear what Sirius had just said.

Soon the hall filled up with students in silly costumes. Lily noticed Narcissa Black come into the hall with a large green dress on. Beside her was a young woman who seemed to be a little bit older than Narcissa. She had long straight black hair and she wore a silky slick black dress which clinged onto her curves. They looked around the room and scoffed at the young students in their daft outfits.

" I think I'm going to go change," Lily laughed, as she was still in Remus' arms.

"Why? I like your tail..." He looked at her playfully with his handsome face.

" You've been holding me in your arms twirling me around for almost half the night!" she smiled at him brightly and he agreed and set her down.

As Lily came out of the stall, dressed in her regular attire, she saw Arrabella brush passed her, her head burried in her arms. Lily turned around te corner and wlaked back into the rest room.

" Arrabella?" Lily asked cautiously. Arrabella ignored her best friend, and just continued to sob into her arms. Lily came up behind her and patted her on the back softly.

" He-He-" Arrabella cried, trying to keep her wprds straight in between tears.

" He doesn't love me." she managed to say without tears pouring down her face.

" What? how-"

" I went to the party with Severous to make Sirius jealous." she said " I thought that if there was a chance that he had a crush on me or there was some hope of being with him than that would prove it. Making him jealous for going to a party with someone he hates." Lily didn't say a word for a few moments.

" Who thought of this idea?" Lily asked quietly. Arrabella slightly frowned. " Remus, why?" Lily slighly smiled to herself.

" Boys are so simple minded sometimes..." she said, shaking her head.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Hermione sat by the north tower, he legs intertwined with one another. She cltched the picture in her hand, but wouldn't look at it. If she looked at it anymore the picture would blead colours of being wet from her tears. Insted, she gazed up at the moon. It wasn't full but only a little under a half moon. It was bright abd beautiful. Like the days her life used to be like.Before she came here. When she was with Harry and Ron.

Severous stood by the opening of the north tower, his back against the wall opposite Hermione. Hermione could sense he was there. She swiftly turned her head, her bushy hair gliding along with the movement of her head. " Severous? Is that you?" she asked tiredly, facing his direction. Severous peered out of the corner and waved at Hermione meekly to say hello.

Hermione slightly smiled and motioned for severous to sit next to her. She had to admit, Severous was really a lovely person. Nothing like she expected.

"Why aren't you with Arrabellla?" She asked him as he sat himself down comfortably

" I-" He began not sure how to respond to the question. " She- I think she well used-" Severous sighed heavily and looked at Hermione, vunurably.

" Used you to Sirius?" Hermione asked, trying to help Severous.

"Yes.That." Severous responded. The two didn't say anything for a moment. They just looked into the stars.

"You don't seem to mind very much." Hermione observed, the words coming out her mouth before she knew it. " Yeah, well I didn't reallly feel anything with her..." Severous said meekly, looking down below him.

"Why did you go with her?" Hermione asked tentitovely looking him in the eye " You surley knew what she as playing at...You're smart." Severous looked up a little, glancing at Hermione's chocolate brown eyes.

" I did." He confessed after looking at her for a few moments. He paused and then looked away from her " I thought that if I went with her then I could be around someone else. Someone that I need to forgive. Someone that I want to accept. I thought that if I went with Arrabella maybe that person may have thought of me better. But I was wrong. She was too wrappped up in someone else to even pay the slightest attention to me. So that's why I went with Arrabella." He looked at the sky, not saying anything more. Hermione looked at Severous as his eyes met the night's hue. Her lip slightly trembled as she watched him.

" I know how you feel." she said simply. " When someone is taken away from you. And then, you never see them again, or you don't think you'll ever see them again. It just taers your soul up into shreds."

Severous nodded. He looked down at her palm, in her hand she clutched the paper. " What's that?" He asked politely. Hermione wouldn't usually of shown or told anyone about the future, but now it didn't seem to matter. What mattered was what was happening now. And now, the only person that Hermione seemed to have trusted was Severous Snape.

After some more chat, Severous got up and looked at his pocket watch. " I have to be somewhere now." He said, hesitantly. He did something to Hermione that she thought of something he would never do. He slightly smiled- not slightly smiled, but beamed at her. It made Heermione feel so much better after he did that. Just as Severous was about to turn the corner, Hermione abruptly got up from her seat.

" Wait! Severous?" he turned his head " Would you- wold you care to dance with me?" She didn't know why she was asking such a silly question, but she was.

" I- I'm sorry. I- I really have to be somewhere." he stammered, leaving the tower and a very lonely Hermione.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

" Why am I even here?" drauled Narcissa Black to her older Sister, Bellatrix.

" I already told you." Bella replied briskly " You're going to meet Lucious Malfoy and we have other things to attend to..." Narcissa sighed miserably "But what if I don't like this Malfoy fellow? I was with this young man earlier a few days ago, he means something-" Narcissa was inturrupted by Bella " Mairrage is not about love." she said coldly. She looked at Severous as he walked towards them " If anyone should know that, it should be me."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

James's hand was set securely on Luna's waist. Her head rested on his shoulder " This is the first time I've ever danced with someone." she whispered " Am I any good?" They smiled to each other " You're brilliant." he answered, simply. Luna shut her eyes and kept on dancing, feeling the warmth of his body against hers.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Lily stood beside Remus, swaying back and forth as she spoke. She found that as the night went on the worse she got. She wasn't quite sure what it was, but whenever he gave her that wolvish grin, she would have a slight fluttery feeling go through her. She had a warm feeling whenever his hoarse voice spoke to her. She just knew that it was something that she never felt before and she_ loved_ it.

The night continued casually and peacefully. Dancing students waltzed and pranced around the halll where others just spoke toeah other wjile others did things, well thigs that were quite a bit more than talking. This group consisted of Sirius and Ginny.

As music played and students danced and talked and cried and so on, the lights suddenly turned out. The hall was completely black. At first it seemed as a joke from the students. But then they realized it wasn't. In the corner of the hall the sign of the Dark Lord shone onto their faces. The deadly skull, with an image of a sepent slithering out of it's mouth. Every student knew what this meant. Some panicked and screamed while others stood silent, only their lips trembleing. Voices illuminated the room speaking about the dark lord and blood of filth ( meaning the mudbloods) Lily stodd still in her tracks. She dropped her glass which broke into peices onto the ground. She collapsed down to the floor and onto her knees.

" What makes you think you can do this?" she yelled furiously " This a school. What- What did we do to you!" she hollared furiously, glaring at the mark above her " Just because we have a heart, just because we have love... AND YOU'RE GOING TO TRY AND THAT AWAY FROM US!" she yelled, furiously, tears streaming down her face. Her blood hair hung over her face.

She heard but nothing but horrible evil laughter coming from the voices. " Love?" they would laugh at her " THERE IS NO SUCH THING AS LOVE!" one of the voices hollared " We'll teach you..." their voices hummed viciously throughout the room. A curse sprung throung someone's wand, a green whisp heading right towards her. She didn't move. She couldn't move. By her own free will.

" Don't you dare hurt her!" Hollared Remus, flinging his body infront of Lily as a sheild. The curse hit Remus instead of Lily. It didn't take an immidiate response at first, it only caused Remus to fall down to the floor. Lily knelt over him, tears streaming like a river down her face and onto his wounds. As he hit the ground an immense amount of blood came pouring out from Remus' body. After this happened, the lights flickered back on. No reavelence of who committed the crime. Everyone gathered around Remus and Lily once they saw his wounds. Lily grasped his hand tightly " Why did you do it?" she whispered desperately " Why did you risk your own life to save me?" she bit her bottom lip as it trembled " " Why Remus?" she tried best noy to sob in his shoulder, but couldn't restain herself " Because..." He began weakly " Because I love you, Lily. Amd I could never see you get hurt. Because that pain to see you get hurt would be so much worse than what I feel now." he said, tears spilling down his painful face. Lily just looked at him in awe. She grugdingly tore apart from Remus' grasp as Madame Pomphrey came to cure him.

Lily stood in the corner of the hall, waiting, _Waiting_... He said he loved her. She knew what the feeling was now. _Love._ _Real Love._

Then a few moments, but which seemed like an etirnity, Remus' wounds were taken care of. He was pale. More pale than usual. It must have been due to the loss of blood. Loss of blood tht flowed through his veins was lost because of her.

She looked at him sadly. She couldn't smile. She could just cry. She grasped his collar and broud his ear up to her lips "I feel the same. And this pain insie is burning to see you get hurt like that-... because of me..." She looked him in the eyes and then rested her head in his shoulder, tears spillin onto his coat. They stayed like this for a few momwnts and then Remus tilted her chin up so her eyes were looking into his. He leaned in closer until their lips softly touched.

Everyone in the hall applauded. They were relieved to see Remus healthy again and more the fact that they got together. James was clapping too. He looked over at Luna and had a look of longing on his face.

" I think our plan worked." Ginny said happily to Luna as she watched Remus and Lily. Luna slightly nodded. It was working. So that meant it wouldn't last long. What was happening between her and James wouldn't last very long...

Though everyone was clapping and cheering, there was one who wasn't. A bushy Brown haired girl sat in the corner of the hall, her knees tucked up to her chest. Her mind whizzing in thoughts. It was Severous who set the spell. Harry spoke about it: Septumsempra. He must have used a non-verbal hex. _The Half- Blood Prince_ used it... That's why he had to be somewhere... to fufill the need of Lord Voldemort. She didn't have anyone to turn to now. As she clutched the picture in her hand she wished for Harry and Ron to be with her once more so much. She looked at the face of the freckled red- headed young man once more and began to sob unconrolably through the due of the night, no one noticing Hermione's pain...

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

crawls away from computer, dies this took forever! grr... but Wow... I LOVE THIS ONE! I reallly do apolagize for taking so long... so in return i get to make my long- living rviewers something! So i'll make you a music video, fanart or fan fic to repay... anyways hope you liked and I'm really sorry for the wait...please reviw i luv reviews...


	9. Chapter 9: changes

here we go... quik update this time... enjoy...

Turning Back Time: Chapter 9

Harry got up from his bead in a quick movement, grimacing as his head hit the headboad at the back of his bed. He looked around the room, his eyes slightly squinting. But he could see learly. Everything arond him was perfectly visible, unlike what he used to see only a day before. He slightly pouted in confusion and did a small shrug and reached across his bed side table to retrieve his glasses. He got up, rubbong hisa eyes tiredly as he walked towards the bathroom sink. He gave a big yawn and cupped some water into his hands. He let the liquid spill down his face like a water fountain. As he brushed the water away from his face, his hands reached his hair. It felt smooth, as it usually did, but as his hands spred across his hair, his hands didn't go right through it. Instead he felt light curls, locks. Harry looked up in confusion and put his glasses on. He couldn't see anything. As he looked into his reflection his sight was blurry. He slowly slid the glasses off so they were losely hanging by his finger tips. The spectacles soon fell to the counter top as Harry looked back at what he saw in the mirrior in front of him. It wasn't Harry Potter... he didn't know what it was, but it wasn't him. Harry stared at the mirror blakly and stood silently for a few moments...

" WHAT THE BLOODY HELL IS GOING ON!" he hollared across the hall, which awakened a frustated wrong.

" What are going on about?" Ron asked angrily, entering the bathroom. Neville miandured behind Ron into the washroom. Ron stared wide-eyed at a slightly shorter, ringlet and sandy-blonde handsome young man; who was pacing across the room, mumbling under his breath manically. Harry stopped in his tracks and faced Ron's and Neville's direction.

" Look at me!" he said, moving his arms frantically in the air. Ron looked at hair up and down and slightly nodded " So you got a hair due... I like it..." Harry scoweled at Ron.

" I did NOT get a hairdue!" he said in an annoyed fashion. " I just woke up and I was... different... It makes no sense..." he said, rubbing his hands through hs hair.

" But your eyes are the same..." Neville said, pointing towards Harry's face. Harry looked up and into the mirror. He moved in closer to get a better look. Sure enough, the same emeral, almond shape brilliant eyes were still on Harry's face, but everything else was different...his jaw had a different shape, now. It wasn't quiet so brouad and square, but now moe angular and curved. Harry had to admit, his new looks matched his brilliant green eyes perfectly. Harry took one last look of his new self and then grabbed Ron by the arm and pulled him along the building Neville following behid them...

"He-Hem," coughed Harry as he knocked on the doorway entering the dining hall where members of the Order sat.

" Yes, Harry. Is there anything we can help you with?" asked a cheery Mrs.Weasley.

" Oh, umm...do you know where Lupin is?" Harry then heard a muttering from behind a corner " I'll be with you in a moment, Harry..." Harry could only hear Lupin's voice. He was breathing heavily as he spoke. A moment later, Lupin came out from behind the corner and adjusted his bow-tie from side to side. Ron put his hand over his mouth as Lupin approached him and Harry. Ron was trying best not to laugh out of his wits. Lupin looked at Ron quizically. " What's wrong?" he asked timidly. Harry slightly smiled and bit his top lip from trying to keep his laughter back.

" Well... Your face is... it, well... have a look for yourself." he tried saying without laughing. Tonks stood behind Lupin with her hands on her hips. She had a look of satisfaction on her face. She smiled as Harry said these words. Lupin slightly fowned and turned to look in the mirror. On Lupin's lips there were lipstick lip marks all over his face. He looked at the mirror, annoyed. That's why they were laughing... ugh... _I guess that's what I get for being Tonk's boyfriend..._ thought Lupin as he did a heavy sigh.

" What can I help you boys with?" Lupin asked after he washed his face, acting like nothing had just happened. " What-What happened to your hair, Harry?" Lupin asked in confusion, rather surprised.

" Well, that's it." Harry stated. " I woke up and I had this hair and a different face, but my eyes are... they're..."

" Lily's eyes." Lupin answed for Harry.

" Exactly. And I don't need my glasses anymore. But I feel the same..."

" It sounds like you've lost all of James's traits..." thought Lupin a loud, stroking his chin as he thought.

" Do you boys know where Ginny , Hermione and Luna are?" asked Mrs. Weasley intterupting their conversation. Ron and Harry shook their heads to say no. " I haven't seen them all day long, I do hope they're alright..." she mumbled worried.

" I think we should do some research to figure this out..." said Neville, continuing on with their conversation. The others nodded and headed for the library.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Once they reached the library, Harry and Ron took a seat. Neville had headed for the herbology section and began mutterig about various plants. Lupin, however went searching in a different part of the library.

A few moments later, Lupin came back with a book. The title was scratched u but they could read that it said: "Time Travel" . They flipped to the front cover. Lupin stopped turning a pge as his eyes glanced over small writing in the top corner of the top page.

" Other copy found in library." Neville read a loud over Lupin's shoulder. Lupn shrugged his shoulders and moved to the table of contents.

" Why are we looking at this book, Sir?" Ron asked in confusion. Lupin didn't reply and kept on turning the pages. Neville, Harry and Ron stared at each other in confusion. Once Lupin reached the place in the book he was looking for he turned to the boys.

" By the sounds of it, Harry, I think something's been changed in the course of time." Lupin then stopped talking when he saw Ron looking wide-eyed at the book. Beside the book's contents there was some writing. It seemed like a recipe. There was a heading at the top which was underlined and underneath that were amounts of ingrediants needed. It was a formula for a potion. The writing was in black ink .

" What's wrong, Ron?" Neville asked, peering over the book.

" Tha- That's Hermione's writing..." Ron whispered in response.

" Doesn't Hermione always put the date of when she writes something?" asked Harry. Ron nodded and pointed at a spot on the paper. His hand was slightly quivering. Harry's eyes widened.

" October 26, 1977...?" he murmured in disbelief.

" It seems like Hermione's traveled in time..." said Lupin.

" Wait... we have to make sure about this..." murmured Harry, concerned.

Neville faced the book and began reading aloud" " _If you change a person by meddling with time, not much will change that person.There personality will be the same as they were before the change. They will never really change their personality. All I which will change will be their appearance. This of course is only if the mother had the child with a different person then before." _Neville read _"On the day of the change, the person will recognize the transformation. If they are clever enough, they may go back and try to re-do time again." _The others looked at each other in confusion.

" Wait. Look at this." Lupin pointed at the book and then began reading another section of the book _" _"_In order to break the curse and go back in time, you must bring at least one person back from the future by their own will. Then you must brew a potion, the potion is called " curse of love" , you must take a sip from the potion, with you hands connected to the being from the future. The potion will take 8 months to brew. The potion will not work unless you do one thing. You must break a curse, that was still wished upon a person before you went back in time. The curse however, must be broken by true love." _They looked blankly at the book, not sure what all of this meant.

The others stared at each other. "Does this mean that my- that my Mom and Dad aren't together...?" he said bewildered.

" This might not necisarilly be the reason, Harry..." Ron muttered.

" What if Hermone did this so she could lure us there?" Neville asked, referring back to the section of the book that he just read. The others nodded. Lupin just stared at the paper._ If she's not with James and if Harry looks a ot like me when I was young, then does that mean..._ He looked away from the paper and continued on.

" It seems to all fit too well..." Lupin said, trying to escape his thoughts.

" You only have one day." Ron said solemly " One day and then everything will be different..."

" Unless we go back in time." said Harry in determination " Then time would stop here, unless we changed time again. To the way it was before." he said, looking into the pages of the book.

" And if Hermione's there... We have to bring her back..." whispered Ron.

" Do you think Luna and Ginny would be with Hermione if she is there?" Neville asked.

" It is odd that they would all be missing at the same time..."

"But why would they go back in time in the first place?" Harry said, his head in his hands.

" I don't know..." was the response they came up with.

" Well, it's the best thing we've got, isn't it?" Ron asked, trying to smile, but couldn't. Harry tried to persist and kept on looking for other things.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

They looked for other ways to restore Harry for hours, but couldn't find a thing.

" Harry." Lupin said sternly " I think you should go back in time and try to stop this." he said " I'm almost sure that that's the reaso for this..."

" But what if it isn't, Lupin?" he said frantically " What if it isn't and we an't come back, then what-"

" We can prevent that." he replied with a straight face. " We can make a time portal or Time portkey." He said simply. Harry looked at him in confusion.

" I was learnt to make them when I was young." he said " It's like porkey except it not only takes youn somewhere else, but it also takes you to some other time." he said. " Wghenever you want to ome back you just touch the object and _poof_ you're back." Harry nodded. " Alright then."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

A few moments later, Lupin came back with a brief case. " These things belonged to your mother and Father." said Lupin, handing the briefcase to Harry. "You should take them, or they might... change, you know?" Harry nodded and took the case. Lupin btought a book out from behind his back.

" This was the potion journal or notes book your parents worked on in seventh year. That was the main reason they fell in love..." Lupin said, handing the book to Harry. " I jinxed this to be the time portkey. Just touch it and your there. November first, 1977." Harry nodded and looked at Ron and Neville.

" Are you two coming?" he asked hopefully. The boys nodded " Of course, Harry." neville said with a smile. "We wouldn't leave you. I am your best friend, remember?" Ron laughed. Harry nodded and looked at the blackleather- covered book. Before he was about to touch it he felt a hand on his shoulder.

" Harry, don't do anything drasti. If, at all costs, you have to change things like the way you are now, then jeep it. Just... be safe..." his grip tighted and then pulled away from his shoulder. Harry looked meekly up and lupin and nodded. " Don't worry..." he said and with that the three boys took hold of the leather bound book and disappeared.

" So that's what my son would look like..." though Lupin a loud. He smiled in approval. "Not bad..."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Hermione sat on the gryffindor couch, her knees tucked up to her chest. _I know who did it... who did that spell... but I can't tell... he's my friend... Severous is my- wait... why am I calling him " Severous"? Ugh... I just wish Ron was- _ Hermione had lost her train of thought. In front of her were three boys. She reconized two of them but the other one only seemed firmiliar. They were caught in a storm of coughs. They brushed themselves off as the smoke began to go away. Hermione slightly backed away. _This can't be happening... I'm just dreaming again... yes... another dream..._ Then a boy with bright ginger hair came up to her.

" Hermione?" Ron asked, hopefully. Hermione's eyes widened. He was here. He was actually here.

" R-R-Ron?" she stuttered in amazement.

Ron just smiled and nodded " How did you get here?" she asked quickley " Did our plan work...?" she glanced over Ron's sholder over at Harry " I t worked!" her face lighted up. " Harry! You look just like Remus but, but with Lily's eyes! It worked!" Hermione couldn't contain her joy.v She bgan dancing in circle around the room, swinging Ron around in her arms. she stopped seeing now how foolish she looked. There was silence for a moment. Harry just looked at the floor in confusion.

" Ron." Hermione addressed, looing into Ron's eyes. " It's been two months that I haven't seen you and I realize that I- that I-" she could hardly contain herself from the tears spilling down her face. " That I can't live without you. I think I- I think I-"

" Love you." Ron answered for Hermione, looking into her eyes. Hermione nodded and began crying into Ron's chest. But this time they weren't cries of sorrow, but cries of joy.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Tis' done! yes! MUCH faster update! It wasn't as lng, but all the same I like it! so please review! I had fun writing it... I'm sorry I didn't have it out by last friday(june 23) I... well I don't have a good excuse... I was too busy reading fan fiction and making music video...bleh... anyways hope you like!


	10. Chapter 10: Roses

Hello again! Update! Sorry for taking so long... I am going to try finishing the story this week. I promise! So I'm going to work really hard, and it shall be done soon.

Turning Back Time

Chapter 10

The next few months had been the best months of Hermione's life. It was incredible the way she acted now that Harry and Ron were here opposed to them being away. She would always be smiling and laughing and occasionally crying, but her cries were filled with tears of joy. The others weren't quiet sure what was up with her, for she was never this happy before she came back in time; but what they suspected that Hermione was caught in a spell, a certain spell called love...

Ginny, however had been having "problems" with Sirius. All she ever wanted to do when he was around him was, snogging. However, Sirius wanted to take their relationship differently. So it didn't works out. And alas, they broke up.

Luna felt like a swan. Like she could soar in mid air, feeling the wind brush against her skin. She was in love. She had it bad. Very bad. But she was in love, and that was all that mattered. She had never kissed him throughout these few months, but got to know so much about James that it would seem that the two had known each other their whole lives. And he loved her. It was amazing to fly for the first time, just amazing ...

Hermione and Ginny had decided to keep James' and Luna's relationship a secret from hasrry, because when he head about Remus and Lily he had a fit, and since then, he's been trying to separate the two and get Lily to fall in love with James. But no matter what he did, or how hard he tried, he couldn't tear the two apart. They cared for each other too much. 

They had begun concocting the potion to help them go back to their original time and it was going along fabulously with the help of Lily.

XXXXXXXXXXXXX

Harry made his way into the potions classroom. For the past few months, Harry had been assigned to be "potion pals" with someone he wasn't fond of, at all. Bellatrix Lestrange. She had decided to stay with her sister for the rest of the year after the hallowe'en party and attend a few classes. She wasn't that bad when she was younger, but she reminded him of when she killed Sirius. Harry had noticed that while he did classes with her, she wouls always glance over at snape who was partnered with Hermione. Harry always wondered why...

"Could you pass me the rod sticks, Harry?" She asked, looking over his shoulder. Harry nodded and passed them over to her. Harry's eyes met the other end of the room. He had never been in this class with the same people before so everyone was new except Hermione, Snape and- Luna. She was sitting next to James, stirring the big cauldron. She was partners with Harry's- or what used to be Harry's father.  
The cauldron slightly mounded over the pot as Bellatrix stirred it unproperly, not paying attention. She was looking over at Snape again.

" Why do you always look at him like that?" harry asked a bit of a disgusted tone in his voice. Bella didn't reply at first. She just stared at the young man. " Because," she satrted, not paying attention to anything around her " I love him. And he never love me. Looking at him make me feel...loved. That's why I look at him like that." she looked modestly at harry and got out of her seat and walked out of the room. Harry just sat there, gazing into nothing, not really understanding what Bellatrix had just told him...

XXXXXXXXX

Hermione smiled. She didn't have any distinct reason for smiling as she did, but none the less, she smiled. She was sitting in the gryffindor common room, waiting for ron..." Oh,Ron..." she thought to herself. What was it about him that made him win her heart? She could never answer that. Love was the strangest thing in the world... so she could never answer that question...

Hermione's head turned briskly around as she felt wings brush past her. A small owl perched on her shoulder that held a small letter in it's beak the small bird had taken Hermione by surprise and she slightly gasped. Then she smiled warmly at the small creature. It reminded her of Pigwidgen. She held her hand out in front of the bird's beak and the creature placed the letter neatly in her palm. Hermione tore open the blood red seal of the opening of the letter, neatly.

Dear Hermione Granger

If you will, please meet me by the North tower, tomorrow evening.

Yours,

Severous Snape.

Hermione's eyes gazed over at the simple instructions and slightly shrugged her shoulders, wondering what it was all about, but her thoughts disappeared as she saw the beaming smile of Ron enter the room.

The two sat together for so long, talking about absolutely nothing important, just things and swet nothings. But they loved it. " I love you." was probably the most popular and most said thing throughout their discussion. But then they stopped talking and just sat in each others arms, their eyes closed enjoying each others touch and Hermione slightly tuned over so her face was facing his. Their breath slightly trembled. As he grasped her necks and planted a kiss on her lips. A simple quick kiss. Felling his lips on hers was all she needed. He pulled her closer up to him and held her hands in his, positioning them so they were close to his mouth. He softly kissed the end of her finger tip and made his way up back to her lips again, kissing every part of her skin with intent and meaning. She smiled. That's all she did, was smile. Peacefully smile. 

" I'm in Heaven when you kiss me..." she lulled in his ear, which made him smile.

" That doesn't sound logical, 'Mione..." Ron laughed, assuming that his girlfriend always referred to proper terms and conditions.

"And what if it's not..." she replied calmly, her eyes still closed. Ron said nothing. He just held her in his arms for what seemed a life time, a life time in heaven... 

XXXXXX

Harry peered around the corner where he could see hair. Long, flowing sandy yellow hair clinging gracefully to the girl's back. Harry didn't know why, but he felt a shiver go up his spine. A shiver that made his whole body feel different than he'd ever felt before, just by looking merely at the girl's hair. He could see a thin wand tucked out from her ear, which was hidden behind her hair. He could see two ruby red radish earing hanging loosely from her ear lobes. She turned her head gracefully, revealing two luminous silvery blue orbs that seemed that they were being shone by the moonlight. Harry's hart pounded hard. What was this? Why did he fell all squirmy and warm when he looked at her? It was Luna Love good for Merlins sake! Loony Luna Loopy Lovegood!

" Hello Harry!" Luna said dreamily, coming in from behind Harry. Harry gasped in surprise as the girl had startled him.

" Oh!" he said flustered getting himself together "Hi Luna." Luna smiled. A genuine smile. Harry was confused. He had seen give small smiles and such , but never a bright, warm genuine smile and she looked so... happy.

"It's been a lovely day... hasn't it?" she said dreamily

"You mean the days done?" Harry asked stupidly.

" Yeah..." she whispered, gazing up into the sky " It's done for today... what seems ages ago..." she smiled at Harry, and he felt something inside him, as if Butterflies were fluttering inside his stomach and he smiled back. Then Luna took Harry's hand abruptly and pulled him along the corridors. As she pulled him with a look of determination on her face and relaxation, he just stared dumbly into the sky, not quite believing what was happening. He was like a doll that swayed it's head and body with the way Luna moved him, but she wasn't really paying any attention. "Luna... w-where are we..." was all that Harry could meekly say as he felt her hand firmly grasp over his. Luna couldn't hear Harry, so she just looked at the ceilings of the hallways " Beautiful... aren't they...?" she asked, dreamily, but Harry's gaze didn't meet the ceilings of the school, but Luna's face "Yeah...Beautiful..." he said loudly enough that Luna could here him, but all the same, meekly.

What happened to her? Harry was asking himself Why do I feel this way every time I simply glance at her?... Harry didn't even pay attention to where he was going, he just looked at Luna intently and occasionally closed his eyes.

"What are you closing your eyes for?" Luna asked curiously "It's so beautiful here-oh! Wait! Close them again!" Harry slightly smiled and shut his eyes tightly, and held onto Luna's hand more tightly.

He felt grass squish in between his face, fresh moist grass. He heard Luna muttering some song or tune under her breath. After wandering for a wee bit Luna stopped, again she mysteriously came in behind Harry and put her hand over Harry's eyes.

"Now..." she said dreamily " You can open your eyes now." she gracefully took her hands off of Harry's eyes and smiled warmly.

Harry's eyes widened in surprise as he saw a huge garden, tall bushes coming high over his head and intertwined through the bushes were beautiful blood red roses.

"This is..." harry began, dumbfounded "Incredible..."

"I did it!" Luna replied happily " I did it with him..." she said meekly and quietly, placing her two hands together in front of her face and cupped them into one fist. She then spread her arms out in the air and swirled several time " I just love it here!" she exclaimed "For the first time in my life, I feel like I belong and I- I'm loved..." she said , looking down at a blood- stained rose. Harry wasn't sure what she was talking about , but he understood her. The first time he went to Hogwarts and made friends, he had the same feeling.

The night was starry, harry could see that. But in this garden everything seemed beautiful and bright, it shouldn't of been that way, but Harry wished to think that it was Luna's beautiful and mysterious face that illuminated the bushes with blood- stained roses intertwined in them.

" What name do you like?" Luna asked a bit suddenly.

"Name?"

"Like a person's name..." Luna replied "I think a name defines a lot in someone and...I want to know what name you like." she said almost smiling.

"Well..." Harry said, scratching the back of his head, not quite sure how to respond

" Erm... I like...Luna." he said simply. Luna just smiled. "You?"

Luna paused for a second and walked over to the other side of the bush and place a blood-stained rose in her hand, which the petals were slightly wilting " I like Rose." she said simply " It's the flower of Love." she stated "So If you named someone that, they would resembles love themself, wouldn't they?" Harry didn't answer but just looked at Luna "Love is an amazing thing..."

Luna never looked up when she spoke but Harry could see a relaxed and warm smile hidden from behind her flowing hair. A liquid drop that shone like crystal fall down from the girl's face and onto the flower, causing it to wilt more and draw more red blood from the rose onto Luna's trembling hand.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Luna and Harry had made their way back to the Gryffindor common room some time ago. Everyone talked and laughed and did as they usually would do, but Remus sat in the corner, with a worried expression on his face.

"What's wrong, mate?" Sirius asked his friend..

"It-it's Lily.. She said she'd be here like hours ago and what if she's hurt and..." Sirius then put a hand on his shoulder to silence his friend. " Don't worry so much! Wow, moony you must really..."

"Love her." Remus answered for his friend and Sirius just nodded "Yeah... that..."

Then the doors opened loudly and a girl with deep red hair and striking emerald eyes, entered, biting her lip trying to hold something back.

She came up to where Remus was standing and walked up to him.

"Lily..." Remus began as he saw the sadness in her eyes

"I'm sorry for being late..."

"Lily...what's wrong?" Lily just sighed and tried to smile, but couldn't. "It's Arrabella." she said shakily. The others had then come to see what was wrong with her "They're- the ministry is- is...they're..." Remus put an arm around her to comfort her. Lily blinked her eyes hard to try to keep her tears away "The ministry is taking her away from Hogwarts. They're taking away to experiment with her. They're locking her up like a wild animal just0just be-be because...she a witch and she can't do magic..." she began sobbing into Remus's arms uncontrollably...

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Yay! It's finally done! If you're wondering I HATE the ministry... and I make them do cruel things cause' I just HATE tyhem... I thinkk the death eaters and Voldemort are better... I just hate them... and yeah, Ginny and sirius broke up, whoppdy flippin' doo! I don't Ginny... but I don't think they would have work... meh... I like this chappie a lot! So please read and review and I hope to have next chapter out soon! thanks and I have everything planned so no worries about everything and Harry is in love! insert hearts and sappy music here keep on reading people! Oh! And from now on anyone who reviews gets a cookie or somethin' I dunno... Thanks again!

Remusgal 


	11. Chapter 11: Leaving

Horray for quick updates! Woot! Here's chapter 11...

Turning back time

Chapter 11

Harry didn't know what was going on, but whenever he spoke or looked at Luna Lovegood a shiver would go up his spine, his stomach would get fluttery and he couldn't find himself to speak or do anything around her without being extremely clumsy. It had been bad with Ginny, but this was a horrible case of Love sickness... Harry was in love. With Luna. Luna Lovegood.

The day's classes had been tedious and nothing exciting had happened. They were quite sad, because they were going to be Arrabella's last classes at Hogwarts. Ever. The teachers even let her try to participate in classes that she couldn't do properly, but she had fun all the same.

They were going to have a good-bye celebration for Arrabella. It made Lily sad. Extremely sad. The only time she would smile was when she was with Arrabella, trying to make some of her last moments with her the best she could. She was going to lose her best friend. To the Ministry, who was going to lock her up in a laboratory like a caged animal. It made Lily _sick._

"You know,"Lily said quietly to Remus " When I started here she was the only one who even spoke to me." she had a look of sadness in her eyes as she smiled remembering her first year " I was so quiet and shy... And she helped me blossom." she smiled warmly "She helped me blossom into a blood-red, proud and bounteous beautiful Lily." Her voice quivered " With emerald green, almond shaped leaves for eyes." she stopped and bitt her bottom lip " and no I may never see her again. And I can't do a thing about it. I'm just a damn flower. A damn _bloody_ flower that's pretty to look at..." Lily fell down onto her knees and clenched her fists on the ground in front of her "I can't even save my best friend..." Remus could see that the ground beneath her had wet drops which soaked into the floor. He sat down next to her and put his arms around her, but the ground continued to get more and more moist as time wore on...

Later that night...

Hermione glanced at the not in her hands from Severous. She slightly shrugged her shoulders. It didn't say the exact time just the "evening". "This shouldn't take too long... I should be back in time to say goodbye to Arrabella..." Hermione frowned at the thought of Arrabella leaving and headed out of the common room and made her way to the north tower.

XXXXXXXXXXX

"SURPRISE!" shouted Lily, Remus, Sirius, James, Peter, Harry, Ron, Ginny and Luna as Arrabella walked into the room with a surprised smile on her face.

They gave Arrabella present and poems about Arrabella was, but the most precious thing was what she got from Lily.

"Arrabella..." Lily began, her voice cracking " You need this back. I never returned it." Then Lily took Arrabella's hand and placed a rig inside her hand. The same ring Arrabella had given to Lily in their first year. It was pure gold and the crystal was in a shape of a Lily. Arrabella clutched the ring and stared at in mesmeration. "Lils... I can-" Before Arrabella could say anything else, Lily had come behind her and put a necklace around her neck. In the middle of the chain there was and image of a small wand and then she placed a large black witches Hat on Arrabella's head "You helped me blossom, but I could never help you... do magic..." Lily began softly crying "I should tried harder because I know you can do it... You can do it like I blossomed...You just need a good friend and I- I wasn't good enough..." A tear slipped down Arrabella's face and she held Lily in a hug "What are you talking about, Lily?" she said calmly "You're the bestest best friend anyone could ever have..." she smiled "It was just me that was the problem..." The two clutched each other tightly and sobbed "I'm-gonna- miss- you- so- much..."

Lily whimpered, her breath trembling.

XXXXXXXXXXXX

Hermione was still walking up the tall, large steps up to the north tower "This is taking longer than I thought..."

Finally, she reached the entrance of the North tower. She was about to enter the tower, when she heard loud voices coming from inside.

"Why Severous!" A young woman's voice said hastily "Why is it that I love you, but you can't love me? Why do you only love others, not only others but who are not born of pure blood, who are not chosen in Salizar's house, who you cannot have!"

" Because!" Severous said loudly "That's the way things are. The way we pitiful humans think and feel, we cannot control that, it just _happens_...

" I still don't know the answer to my question... why can't at least _accept_ me? I'm the only person who's ever loved you and you don't accept me... After you said those words... those _cruel_ words to me... I don't think that my heart will ever mend... I don't think I will ever love again...

Hermione heard the the young woman turn away briskly and to Hermione's surprise she walked right past Hermione, her deep black hair flowing over Hermione's face, briskly.

Hermione stood by the entrance for a few moments, trying to comprehend what was just said. Then she slowly entered the room. A what seemed-stressed looking young Snape faced Hermione's direction. His frown turned into a slight smiled as she walked in.

"You wanted to see me?" Hermione asked politely

"Y-Yes..." began Severous "T-there's something... that I-I want to tell you..."

XXXXXXXXXX

" There's only one thing I have left to do now..." Arrabella whispered to Lily after they had parted "I have to tell him, Sirius, how I feel..." Lily smiled and nodded.

"It's about time..." Arrabella playfully punched Lily in the arm for her response to Lily's remark.

"Umm... Arrabella," Arrabella gasped in surprise as she felt Sirius' hand on her shoulder.

"S-Sirius!"

"I don't really have anything to give..." he said embarrassed looking down at the ground "the least I can do is give you a ride on my motorcycle, because I'm really gonna miss you..." Sirius had a look of sadness in his eyes and Arrabella smiled "I'd _love_ that, Sirius..." she paused "I'm going to miss you too, a lot..." Sirius smiled at Arrabella "Let's go then, shall we?" Arrabella smiled in delight and cupped her arm in his.

XXXXXXXXXXX

"There's something you want to tell me, Severous?" Hermione asked politely.

"Yes... Hermione" He didn't look at her. He was looking down at his right arm. He began moving his hand over the underside of his arm smoothly. Hermione knew what was on his arm. It was his dark mark, but she didn't know why he was moving his hand over it or why he was acting so nervous so Hermione just chose to ignore the fact.

"I think I-" Severous began turning and slightly looking into her eyes " whenever I'm around you I feel the same way as I did around Lily." he said solemnly. Hermione's eyes widened.

"And what is that feeling?" Hermione asked captiously, even though she was almost positive that she knew the answer.

"It's... it's ..." began Snape hesitantly.

"I'm sorry Severous, I have to be somewhere-"

"Love." Severous finished grabbing Hermione's back. She knew that would be the answer, but it still surprised her and she knew what the word meant but she couldn't grab the concept coming from out if his mouth so, she ran. Out of the tower and to the Gryffindor common room as quickly as she could, leaving Severous alone, rubbing his arm softly to try and stop the pain.

XXXXXXXXX

" You ready?" Sirius asked Arrabella as her hands were shaking as they were around Sirius' waist.

"Y-yeah..." she said meekly.

"The lets go!"

Arrabella made a slight shriek as the motorbike flew up into the air.

"I-It can f-fly?" Arrabella said clumsily.

"Yep!" Sirius said proudly "Best one there is..."

Arrabella had made her grasp tighter around Sirius as they got higher in the air and she rested her head on his shoulder. She didn't say anything for the longest time, she just sat behind him, her face more flushed with pink then it ever had been before.

" I'm going to miss you..." she whispered softly into his ear.

" We can still keep it touch, can't we?" Sirius asked with a smile. Arrabella's head slightly shot up.

"You would want to..."

"Yeah... I like you, Arrabella."

Arrabella's heart batted hard and faster than usually. _I like you, Arrabella_...

" You know..." she began with a smile " I always tried my best to do magic. But I never could." she said sadly " But I thought maybe, if a bit of magic was cast upon me, I could... be magical...like everyone else." she paused " I though something- someone could cast that magic on me..."

" Who's that someone?" Sirius said, turning his head to look at her.

" You. "

The two didn't say anything for a few moments.

"Me?" Sirius said dumbly.

" I thought you could help me... all I ever wanted was you to even notice me... and now you do and maybe I can do magic now..." she paused and looked sadly at the stars "Maybe. I don't know, really. But that's all I ever wanted. Was for you to notice me. That would be enough magic for me to do _amazing_ things... But it doesn't matter anymore whether I can do magic or not, because I'm being taken away tonight. I can't stop it." she looked down sadly as they reached the ground.

" But why me, why would I-" Arrabella placed her finger on his lips and sighed.

" I don't even really know the answer..." she said truthfully.

" But I think it's because I-" Arrabella gasped as she felt something come in from behind her. There were two men with long robes.

" Is this Arrabella Figg?" one of the men asked. Arrabella just nodded wearily.

The other man nodded a signal to the one who just spoke.

"Time to go, then." He said solemnly. Arrabella's eyes widened as they put a needle up to her throat. It went through her skin quickly and her head hung down in front of her " Sirius..." she said meekly " I think it's... it's..." she could barely continue but before she was completely out of it she managed to say one more word "love." and with that Arrabella and the two men were gone.

Sirius stared blankly at the piece of earth where Arrabella had just stood and he fell onto his knees. He clutched his fist tightly and stared at the ground. He angrily raised his head up in a strong, smooth motion. His teeth were clenched and his breaths were quivering as if a tear was about to spill down his face , but it didn't. He was too sad to cry, too angry

"ARRABELLA!"

XXXXXXXXXXX

now THAT was the best chapter! I'm so proud! Poor Arrabella... and sirius... and severous... and hermione... anyhow quick updates! Woot! Hope you liked it, please review... thank you!

Remusgal


	12. Chapter 12:Thank you

sorry for wait... there's like 2 more chapters left after this! yeah! ok, so here we go!

Turning Back Time

Chapter 12

It was June. Already. And th plan still wasn't near completion.

"_In order to break the curse and go back in time, you must bring at least one person back from the future by their own will. Then you must brew a potion, the potion is called " curse of love" , you must take a sip from the potion, with you hands connected to the being from the future. The potion will take 8 months to brew. The potion will not work unless you do one thing. You must break a curse, that was still wished upon a person before you went back in time. The curse however, must be broken by true love." _

They had more than one person from the future come at their own will, tat being Harry Ron and Neville, so that was fine. The potion didn't even take that long to brew so it was already done. But the thing that still made no sense was: break a curse by using true love that was not broken before. They had come up with somewhat of a conclusion. Lets say a witch had a spell cast upon her that every time she would go into the water, she would turn into a fish. If we took that witch ack in time fond her true love and somehow they would break the curse, and then when she went back in time, or not, she would no longer turn into a fish when she went into water. It seemed problematic, but how can _true love _break a curse like that?

Ginny sat in the library, her knees crossed in front of her. She looked down at the darkness in between her two legs and looked at it with sadness in her eyes. _Did anything matter anymore? Harry wasn't Harry anymore... He was someone- something else... and Sirius, I thought Sirius was different, but I was wrong about that, too... Sirius isn't even happy anymore... he's been a wreck ever since Arrabella left and he doesn't even tell us why. And Harry's in love with Luna... Luna Lovegood. I thought he really loved me, but that was just my imagination. I never had much until I came to Hogwarts. No real friends. But without him, without Harry Potter, I might as well be completely alone... I just. love. him. so. much. _

"Ginny?" came the voice of Neville "Are you alright? You're, you're crying." Ginny looked up in surprise. And so she was. She wiped away the water droplets from her face and smiled up at Neville.

" I didn't even notice you were here." she said simply. Neville weakly smiled and looked down sadly.

" Not a surprise." he said " No one ever notices me. No one ver acknowledges my existence. Like I have no real purpose. People just look down a you instead of up."

"..."

Ginny's eyes widened. She knew exactly what he was talking about. People never acknowledged her into about her fith year. No ne liked her, admired her seems the better use of the feeling. She was looked down upon on her family because she was the youngest; and not only that, but a girl. But the most painful part of it was never being noticed by Harry. It took a stupid love potion until he noticed her. Only by a curse, a spell, a potion. That's why he noticed her. Ginny tried to hide the fat and pretend it wasn't true, but it was. In sixth year she gave him a love potion. That's why he left her at the end. Not because he was worried, she'd get hurt. Because he didn't love her anymore. She was just put into more danger with no protection. Maybe she would die, but why did it matter. Why did it matter when the most precious person in the world to you couldn't feel the same way about you. It was like she was alone. Without him she is alone. Harry isn't even Harry anymore...

" I'm just like you." Ginny said weakly after a long pause.

"No you aren't." Neville said firmly. Ginny looked at him with slight confusion " B-because I notice you." Ginny looked up at Neville with both a look of surprise and warmness in her eyes.

"Because I notice you. I asked you to the ball, remember?"

Ginny smiled. She had fun that night. More fun than anyone else and it was because he was with her, Neville was.

He took a seat beside her and placed her hands in hers and began rubbing them softly.

" Thank you, Neville."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Hermione sat at the large long Gryffindor table in the middle of the huge hall. She sipped her pumpkin juice and slightly grimaced as it didn't taste quite the same as it usually did. Hermione shrugged _Must of one bad again... it does that a lot..._ the thought, nodding her head.

Just as she was about to get up and leave she saw a letter fall down onto her empty plate. Hermione looked down at the letter in disgust, remembering what the last letter she got from Snape resulted to.

_Dear Hermione, _

_I am sorry about what happened. I was being silly and foolish. You helped me realize that. If you could ever show some sign of forgivenes (which I imagine isn't possible) then please come to the north tower again at night. I'm truly sorry, Hermione. _

_Yours, _

_Severous_

Hermione almost smiled. She hadn't told anyone about what happened. If Ron and Harry had found out, Snape would probably be dead.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXX

" Remus, no." Came Lily's firm voice.

" But Lily-"

"No."

" I'm doing this because I love you." Remus said firmly, trying to look Lily in the eyes.

"Bit why does it matter that you're a werewolf?" she said furiosly " Why does it matter when no one has to know?"

Remus sighed deeply "What about a family and a job? I'm too dangerous to take care of a child and- how would anyone ever accept me to work for them. I'm a monster." Lily didn't say anything, she just looked down at her two trembling hands.

"What if you got hurt?" Silence.

"It doesn't matter if I'm with you." she said, holding her bottom lip with the bottom ringe of her teeth." Not being with you is so much more painful than a flesh mark. Becaus the pain on flesh can heal, but the pain here can never heal." When she said the word "here" she cluched the spot on her chest where her heart would be.

Then lily looked up and ran towards Remus and put her arms around him and rested her head on his shoulder. "P-promise me something." she said, her voice shaking "D-don't l-leave me. D-don't leave like Arrabella did." Tears rolled loosely down her face and fell onto Remus. His shoulder blade on his jacket had been torn, so his left shoulder was visible. A scar was there, like two bite marks. As Lily's tears fell down onto Remus's shoulder, one hit where his scar was engraved. Remus slightly winced as he felt something sting on his houlder. He then bit his lip hard, leaving a small trace odf blood to trickle down from his lip.

"Lily." he said " I will _never_ leave you. And we're going to get Arrabella. I promise." Lily continued crying but she had a wide smile on her face "Thank you, Remus. You picked the right answer." They slightly chuckled and began thinking about how they were going to free Arrabella from that horrible prison that called themselves the Ministry.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Ron, Harry and Hermione walked down the hall and chattered and laughed.

"Oh! I have to go se Severous-" Hermione clutched her hand over her last word. She wasn't supposed to tell them... she was only supposed to say "somewhere".

"Severous?" asked Ron in a bit od Disgust. Hermione scowled at his tone of voice. She didn't kno why. He spoke like this every day. It was as if her actions were being done without her even knowing.

"As in Snape?" Harry asked his one Eyebrow raised.

"His name is Severous." Hermione said firmly. Why was she doing this? The only time she called his Severous was when she was around him, so it didn't look like she was being rude.

" Sorry..." Harry said sarcastically, slightly chuckleing.

" You better be! You know it's rude to call someone you interact with in a positive way by calling them by their last name." Hermione said matter-of-factly.

" Positive?" Harry asked disgusted " I _hate _Severous snape, you know that. And the last time I checked so did you."

"Well then Harry-" Hermione was interuppted by Ron coming in between them.

"Guys, stop it. I don't what you're saying Hermione. Snape is just... He's a horrible, horrible person, ok?" Hermione glared at Ron as if he were speaking a foreign tongue.

"Maybe you know nothing about me, Ron. Maybe he knows-"

" He's a murderer Hermione! Be sensible. You don't even know him."

" How do you know? How do you know what I do in my spare time? What I did when you weren't here? I was with Severous. And-and he understood me more than anyone. H-he knew what I was going through. He understands me more than anyone else."

"Hermione, let's just go, okay? Forget about him. Do what we usually do and pretend that nothing happened-"

" You know what, Ronald?" she said, nearly yelling " On your very, _very_ best day you are not half the man that he is."

"What? Why, Hermione?"

"Because maybe I love him more than you." and with that she ran as fast as she could, heading towards the north tower, hoping to find the one person that could bring her to light through all of this darkness...

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Yes... I like making Hermione suffer... ok! so! hope you liked the chappie! Keep reviewing! thanks so much! two more chapters! woot!

Thanks,

Remusgal


	13. Chapter 13: I'll kill you

Oh yeah! 2nd last chapter! this is getting exciting... I have lots of ideas for this chapter so it should be best yet hope you enjoy it!

Turning Back Time

Chapter 13

"Bad luck, mate..." Sirius said slightly chuckling as he patted Ron in the back to comfort him.

"Yeah," said James coming beside Sirius " We heard about what happened yesterday... that damned Snivilious..."

" I just don't want to talk about it..." Ron said, more to himself than the others.

XXXXXX

"Harry!" called Lily panting as she trailed behind Harry.

Harry turned his head around to see a blood redhead with brilliant green eyes looking back at him. Then he noticed Lupin coming behind Lily. Harry wanted to roll his eyes. He still hadn't managed for his mother and father to "hook up" like they were supposed to. But Harry never saw James so it was quite difficult. It was strange because James would kill for Lily, harry new that... So why on earth was he letting this happen? Even if she was with one odd his best friends... It couldn't be a trick to get Lily to admire James... No! Lupin wouldn't buy into that... but...

" We need your help." panted the young Lupin in front of him.

Harry simply nodded, with a slight glimpse of confusion plastered on his face.

" What for?"

"Well," began Lily, slightly meekly " You seem to know a lot..."

"You seem clever." said lupin, with a kind smile. Harry didn't get that often. He was always "amazing" and "brave" and those ind of things, ut it was only Hermione that was ever really called "clever".

"W-why, though?" said Harry, dumbly.

" Well you seem to know a lot about important things... I don't why, you just do..." lily said, with a dream like or airy sound in her voice as she spoke.

" And the thing help for is _really _important..." said Remus sadly, as he looked down at a deranged Lily, looking down at her feet.

" What's this important thing?" Harry looked up at Remus suspiciously.

" We-" began Remus.

" Are going to save Arrabella..." said Lily, her fist clenched " Even if it costs me my life...!"

Harry didn't say anything for a few moments. He just stood silent. Arrabella... he had heard that name before... but where? He remembered when she left, but didn't take much notice of her...

" We don't know anything about the ministry... What the buildings are like... where they would keep secret things." Then Harry's eyes widened " secret things..."

The department of Mysteries. " Mysteries; secrets..." similar meanings... That's where prophecies are kept and... the veil. Where Sirius fell into darkness, leaving the world behind. Where Voldemort pretended that he held Sirius.

" We don't know where they would hold Arrabella..." Lily said quietly.

"I do." Remus and Lily looked at Harry, wide- eyed in excitement. " We should leave immediately. The ministry is on the prowl at night, not day. If we leave early, we have a high chance of getting her back." Lily smiled brightly and a tear rolled down her face smoothly, a tear that had the hope filled inside it that she would be able to see her best friend again, after all...

XXXXXXX

Remus, Lily and Harry had gathered a couple of broom sticks to go on their journey to retreat Arrabella.

" Ready?" asked Harry to Remus and Lily. Reus nodded, but Lily looked a little unsure. She didn't like to fly.

" Then let's go. " Remus said kindly " Lily you can ride with me." he said warmly, realizing the redhead holding a broomstick with shaky hands " Thank god..." Remus just chuckled at Lily's response.

"Ahhh!" shrieked Lily as they catapulted up into the air.

" What you so scared about?" Remus asked with a bright smile. Lily just looked at him annoyed.

" I don't like to fly... that's-" Lily stopped speaking as she felt the wind blow through her hair. She paused.

" I guess it's not that bad..." Lily admitted, shrugging her shoulders. Remus just laughed.

" Harry!" Lily called over to Harry across from her. Harry turned his head up to look over at Lily.

"Yes?"

" You still haven't told us where you thing Arrabella is!" she said loudly enough so Harry could hear her.

" Well..." began Harry " There's this large room called the department of Mysteries and you see, Siriu-" then Harry stopped. If he told them the truth about Sirius dying and falling behind the veil, they'd consider him nuts and drop him completely. Remus and Lily looked at Harry, curiously waiting for an answer.

" I did some **serious **research on the ministry and in that room they keep people hostage and I... I just have a feeling she's there..." Harry said truthfully.

Lily and Remus just looked at Harry, a bit of worry in their eyes.

XXXXX

" It's a full moon tonight." Remus said darkly, sadness escaping his eyes.

" You more calm than usual..." observed Lily trying to make things sound a bit better.

" That's what I though too... I don't know what's going on..." Lily looked worried and clung on to Remus tighter.

Harry looked over at Remus and Lily. They really did love each other. Compared to the way Harry saw his mother treat his father in Snape's memory and comparing to how she felt about Remus... Maybe it was better for the sake of Remus and Lily to be together, but for Harry it would change his whole life, who new what would happen if things stayed like this, but Harry didn't really want to find out...

" Harry," said Lily calmly " Has anyone told you that you lo a bit like Remus here?" asked Lily with a smiled, motioning to the young man sitting in front of her.

" No, actually they say I look like-" Harry was about to bow his cover again. How long would it take for him to get used to this new image? " Uhh...They say I look like Harry..." he twitched his eye slightly as the stupid answer came out from his mouth. Remus and Lily just chuckled in response to his foolish reasoning.

XXXXX

" Ginny!" Luna called excitedly, running down the hallway with a book in her hand.

" I... I... found some information that will help us get back!" Luna exclaimed.

"_In order to break the curse and go back in time, you must bring at least one person back from the future by their own will. Then you must brew a potion, the potion is called " curse of love" , you must take a sip from the potion, with you hands connected to the being from the future. The potion will take 8 months to brew. The potion will not work unless you do one thing. You must break a curse, that was still wished upon a person before you went back in time. The curse however, must be broken by true love." _Luna read once again.

" The plan is set for preparation, correct?" Ginny asked.

" Yeah... yeah, I know." Luna said quickly " But I read in this other book that if we do break that curse, and only the break the curse then the people from this time and we, will forget everything that's happened. Like it was a dream."

" Really?" Ginny asked in disbelief

" Yeah..."

"How did-"

" I asked James if he knew anything about it. He had studied it in classes last year and then I looked it up in this book." Luna explained, holding up the large bound book. Ginny looked at the book and flipped to the page " Wow... you're right..."

She said in amazement. Ginny kept on reading down the page.

" We have a problem.." she whispered grimly.

"What is it?" Luna asked with worried eyes.

" Only one person can go back to original time if one curse is broken by true love. That means For all three of us to go back to where we were before that mean we're going- going..." Ginny said with a morta fully terrified look in her eyes, her voice shaking.

" We're going to have to break _three_ curses by true love." Luna said, her voice quivering.

"H-How are we going to do this?" Ginny asked terrified " We only a matter of days left!"

" If it makes it easier," Neville said, joining the conversation " You could try and use the time portkey Harry brought.

Luna nodded. " Yeah we'll definitely need that..."

"What? Why?" Ginny asked frantically.

" The only reason the person from the future had to come was so we could use the device they brought to get back to our time. But unless we drink the potion and break the curses, the time portkey won't accept us..."

Ginny nodded " This sure is complicated..." They didn't say a thing.

"..."

" I think..." began Luna dreamily " ...I have a plan..."

Ginny and Neville whirled their heads around and began listening to Luna.

" Listen closely... We're going to..."

XXXXXX

The department of Mysteries was deserted. There was no one guarding it. No traps. No shelves with round orbs lines up. Just a huge dark empty hall with a small Girl tucked in the corner, her knees up to her chest. Her shoulders moving up and down... up and down... weeping...in pain...

" Harry..." Remus said, his voice slightly quivering as he made his way through the large hall.

" Are you sure...?" Lily said cautiously, not noticing the girl tucked in the corner. Harry had noticed. She was sitting underneath the veil. As if she was attempting to fall down into it... leave the world forever. Harry couldn't hear the voices. Of his mother and his father like he did with his last visit here. It was probably due to the fact that they hadn't died yet... how stupid could he get?

Lily stood still in the middle of the ground cement surfaced large dark room. Her eyes widened as tears began to fill them and slide down her cheeks, to shocked to blink for a second. The girl across from her, weeping, nothing bit skin in bones, scars and bruises surfaced over her arms, legs, back, everywhere. She had messy gold hair that was done up in a high ponytail. There was no mistaking it. It was Arrabella.

Remus looked at the girl sadly and back at Lily. Lily had tried to move one foot in front of the other. It was difficult, but she did it none the less. It took a long time, but she successfully made her way towards the tattered up girl.

Lily cautiously moved her hand up to the girl's shoulder. Her hand quivered so much, that she could barely move it where she wanted to. Lily tapped the girl's shoulder lightly and she looked up.

Her face was pale. Her eyes had black rings around them as if she hadn't slept for months. Even her eye colour had changed. It wasn't a right brown now, but light yellow. And they were bloodshot. From tears continually falling down her eyes. But, when she saw Lily. She genuinely- smiled.

"L-L-Lils?" her voice was quiet and shaky, but when she spoke she had a sound of hope escape from her lips. Lily just nodded, a look of sadness still in her eyes, not coping with seeing such a precious person to her in such a horrid state.

" T-t-this i-isn't a d-dream, is it?" Arrabella asked sadly with hope in her voice once more.

"No Arrabella," began Lily, tears falling from her eyes once more " It's for real." Then Lily embraced Arrabella as she smiled.

" I'm not going to let you go this time... I promise..." Lily whispered to Arrabella.

" Thank you, Lily. You saved me."

XXXXXX

"H-how's Sirius?" Arrabella asked Lily as they rode their way back to the castle.

"Ever since you left, he's a been a wreck..." said Remus, recalling his friend behavior over the last few months.

"He really cares about you." Lily said. Then Arrabella looked different than before. She had a look of excitement in her eyes and a bright, bright smile.

"You mean it?" she asked dreamily, her cheeks flushed pink.

"U-huh!" Lily said nodding excitedly. Arrabella smiled.

" You don't know what would have happened to me if you didn't save me..." Arrabella said with a bit of fright in her voice.

" Arrabella..." Remus said worriedly " Why were they going to do to you?"

"They were..." Arrabella began, her eyes wide " Since I was useless as a witch, they were going to..." she paused and Lily, Remus and Harry looked at Arrabella cautiously.

"..."

"Kill me."

Remus and Harry had a look of shock and disgust on their faces where Lily gasped loudly and cover her mouth with her hand.

" They were going to give me this spell or potion or_ something_" she said disgusted " That made me age quickly, grow old quickly."

Lily looked confused at Arrabella " But... why?" she asked with fear in her voice as well.

" Until I grew old enough that I would die. It would be done quickly and t wouldn't be painful." Lily's eyes widened.

"They did say there was a slight chance that the curse could fail midway..."

" Meaning..." Remus said to Arrabella sadness in his eyes.

"Meaning that at the age that the spell had stopped working I would continue life on." she paused "But I would forget everything that happened to me in my life before then. I would have a fake past, and some information could down to me by others. Either way, I could never have back to the my life was before."

Then she smiled and looked at each of them " But thanks to you, now I can!" They all smiled back at Arrabella and said nothing for a few moments.

" It's Arrabella Figg, right?" harry asked Arrabella. She just nodded.

_This must be the same Miss Figg that looked over me when I was younger... she escaped the curse and that's why she was elderly at that time... We just another thing in time, but we saved her... things are better now, aren't they? _Harry thought intensely and continued riding his broom towards Hogwarts...

XXXXXX

"Luna!Look! You were right, they did bring Arrabella back! Just like you said!" Ginny said extatically, hanging over the window in the Gryffindor common room, looking at Lily, Remus, Harry and Arrabella coming towards the school on their brooms, the sun setting behind them. Luna just smiled warmly as she saw her thoughts were right.

" Do you two have a plan or something like that?" Hermione said with a bit of disgust in her voice. She hadn't been herself recently; ever since "that incident".

" Yes. We do actually!" Ginny exclaimed proudly.

" Do you think you could get the potion?" asked Luna turning around " We're going to do it tonight. We're going to leave." she had a sad look in her eyes.

" What's all the commotion about?" James asked coming in behind Luna. " Wait. Is that-"

Then Sirius pushed his way through to the window " Arrabella?" he asked, his voice sounding hopeful.

Before anyone could say anything more, Sirius had ran out of the common room and down the stairs to the grounds of the castle where Arrabella was as fast as is feet cold take him. the others followed quickly. Snape and Bellatrix were leaning on a wall in a deserted wall (or what used to be deserted wall)the group of Gryffindors came running down the hall. When Severous noticed Hermione glance at him, he ran after her. Bellatrix just rolled her eyes and grudgingly followed him.

"Listen. There's something I want to talk to you about." Snape said, coming up to Ron.

"What do you want?" Ron replied with disgust in his voice.

"It's about... Hermione."

"And...?"

" I'm sorry. It's my fault the way she acted towards you yesterday."

"No it isn't. I don't blame you. She just-"

"No. It's my fault entirely."

"And why so?"

" I... I gave Hermione a love potion so she would notice me."

Ron said nothing. He just looked at Snape oddly. It made sense, really. Hermione had not been acting like herself at all, like she was under a spell.

"But why her...?" Ron said confused.

" I thought that I was in love with her because she reminded me of something I couldn't have."

Ron looked at Snape strangely, but continued to listen.

" But when I spoke to her yesterday, she made me realize something."

"What?"

" When I talked about you, insulted you she got really mad and went on about how much you cared for her and that was the most important thing in the world..."

Ron looked at Snape, his mouth slightly dropped and smiled warmly.

"Even though she was put under a spell to be in love with me, she still cared for you more. She helped me realize what- what someone else thought of me. How Bellatrix thinks of me. And that- that's what true love really is..."

Ron looked at Snape, one eyebrow raised. He didn't know who this "Bellatrix" was, but to hear that Hermione really did love him, frankly, he didn't care in the least about "Bellatrix"...

XXXXXXXXX

Sirius, James, Luna, Ginny, Hermione, Ron, Neville, Severous and Bellatrix had made their way to the Hogwarts grounds.

Harry, Lily, Remus and mostly Arrabella waved excitedly at everyone. Tears had begun to fill Arrabella's eyes, she was so happy. But her eyes were fixed on Sirius. Sirius was so happy to see her, but he tried not to show in too much he just waved and smiled at her.

" You seriously need to tell her, Sirius." Ginny said, coming in behind him.

"Why? Why should you boss me-"

"If you don't tell her that you love her I swear, with my own fists-" Ginny stopped talking and gasped at she heard screaming.

" LILY!" came Remus' voice, trying to reach for the red- headed girl.

Arrabella and Lily were in the clutches of two adults. One a woman and one a man. They wore pins on their robes that had a large "M" engraved in the pin. There was no mistaking it. They were from the Ministry...

XXXXX

The man that held Arrabella in his grip, with a knife up to her throat laughed.

" What do we have here? I though you were already taken care of yo useless piece of trash-"

" Let them go." Luna said solemnly, coming up to the man holding Arrabella and the woman holding Lily.

The man was tall and had long silver hair. He had small triangular spectacles and cold, blue eyes. He had a smirk on his face.

" I think this girl has some courage..." he began slyly " Coming up to the minister a magic and pointing a wand right at him." Luna's eyes widened. This was the minister of magic? " Why do you do such a foolish thing?"

"B-because... I have to protect m-my friends." The minister began laughing. He turned to the lady beside him and sneered.

"Let the mudblood go already." Lily glared at the man as she was thrown onto the hard ground. She got up quickly with the help of Remus and ran at full speed at the minister in anger. He smirked and flicked his wand at her, causing Lily to fly back onto her back again.

" Leave the squib with us and no one die, deal?" the woman asked coldly who had beach blonde hair that was done up in the loose bun at the top of her head.

" Never!" Lily said, tears swelling down her face " I-I'll get Arrabella back even if it cost my life!"

The Minister rolled his eyes and snapped his fingers. around him, about a dozen wizards appeared around him. All members of the Ministry, and by their rough looks, they seemed to be aurors.

" Finish them all off, except that one." he pointed his finger directly at Luna. "She's an interesting one. She has something precious... I want to see her... suffer..."

Luna looked at the minister darkly. How could he tell something like that just by looking at her?

"Wait a moment, will you?" the minister ordered, as the wizards around him were about to attack " I want to do one thing."

The knife around Arrabella's neck came closer to her skin, a thin but deep cut appearing on her neck.

"Why do useless things in this world exist? What purpose do you have in this world? You're a magical being but you can't do magic...Do you know why you can't?" Arrabella just shook her head, indicating a "no". " It's because in this world you are completely alone and unwanted. From the moment you were born that was decided. You didn't have anyone and when you think you've finally made friend, they're really fake. Because no one could love an outcast that is useless, that's why you can't do magic! Because you have no love or happiness only pretend-"

" ARRABELLA! DON'T LISTEN TO WHAT THAT BASTARD SAIS! IT ISN'T TRUE!"

" But there is a way even you might be able to do magic... If you find _that person..._"

" What? How?" Arrabella asked desperately, blood trickling down her neck.

" Well, to tell you the truth, I don't really feel like telling you how."

Arrabella's eyes saddened and she looked into the sky _Has everything up until now... my friends... has it all been useless... has it all been fake? _His wand was presses against her cut and a liquid swelled into her wound. Then her eyes closed tight, leaving her to only see darkness...

" Heh... I really wanted to see her die without any pain... alas..."

"Let me go!" cried Lily as she restrained from Remus holding her back from Arrabella. " I need to save her... I need..."

" Lily. If you go then you'll die. Don't..." Remus said worriedly.

" NO!"

" It's too late." the Minister said darkly, looking down at Lily. " She's probably dead by now. Only one tenth of a chance she can survive that spell..."

Lily glared up at the man standing over her and fell onto her knees. " I'm sorry... Arrabella..."

" Now! Go!" The minister said, his voice sounding blood- thirsty. The aurors nodded and began to attack.

" Hey you get the mudbloods." he ordered, facing the woman with the blonde hair up in a bed.

" Kill them?" she asked cautiously.

"Please and thank you." The minister answered, a sly smirk spread on his face.

"Sirius! Go now!" Sirius glanced at Ginny " I'll cover you, ok? Just go! You're the only one who can... If you tell her she'll" Ginny looked around to find an excuse " She'll not die! GO!" Sirius nodded and ran up to Arrabella, who had been tossed onto the ground.

"So... the mud-bloods..." the cold messy blonde-haired woman said under her breath. " The red head and the bushy head... That's what he said..." she smirked and came in between Lily and Hermione. She unfolded her arms from her chest and grasped Lily and Hermione by their hair. She chuckled " I won't even need to use magic to fin ish off these brats... a knife through the heart... that's it..."

XXXXXX

The minister had made his way up to Luna.

" You have beautiful eyes." he said, examining her face in his grip. " determined eyes. Eyes that have a reason for living... living for someone... you have those eyes. Eyes that can only clearly see the person dearest to them. Am I right?" Luna looked down at her hands.

" I never used to have those eyes." she looked at the tall silvery man standing in front of her " I sed to have lonely eyes. No real reason to live. But now I do. I have that precious person."

The tall man smiled at Luna " Why don't you go with that person? Leave to be with them? Hmm?" Luna looked over at James fighting the Aurors. " I can't." she said firmly. " He wouldn't want that. He's protecting everyone, fighting for his friends. I have to protect my friends too. I have to be strong... I have to... protect _him_ at all costs, even... even if it kills me..."

" Interesting... you really love him, don't you? The one with the glasses and the messy black hair... "

"Yeah. I do..." Luna admitted, her voice growing shaky.

" It's too bad I have to do this... But you're interfering... you're trying to protect someone who isn't that boy... you got in my way earlier... " Luna looked at him solemnly as he had secured a knife around her neck.

"Is this the only trick you know how to do? Slice someone p and inject some sort of spell into them?" she said coldly.

" You want something a little tougher, do we? Very well, girl..."

Luna's eye's widened. Her body couldn't move. It was in a full body bind.

" I guess this is goodbye, girl... You really do have lovely eyes, like royal blue orbs shining by the moonlight..."

She battered her eye lids ans her eyes opened and closed rapidly " James..."

XXXXXX

" Arrabella!" Sirius desperately shook Arrabella, trying to get her attention. " Arrabella! Please wake... please... " Sirius clenched his fist and closed his eyes tightly " I don't know if you can hear me Arrabella." Sirius looked at Arrabella sadly " But there's something you need to know. I...I can't stop thinking about you... I want you to know that whenever I think about you I get all warm and stuff like that inside... I- If what you said to me before, that you love me, I want you to know I feel the same way, If not stronger about you... and that's the truth. If y-you died, I don't think I could do magic anymore... I could never be happy again..." a tear rolled down Sirius' nose and dropped onto Arrabella's face.

" S-sirius..." Arrabella said quietly and weakly, her eyes still closed shut "could you... g-give me y-your wand for a moment?"

XXXXXXX

" Luna?" Harry looked around at the girl with the bottle cork necklace and ruby red radish earing, that fell on the ground with her.

" LUNA!" James yelled running at full speed, pushing his way towards her.

" Luna... what...who..._why..."_ James moped over Luna's limp body that was soaked in a pool of blood.

" Ahh... So you're the one..." came the cold voice of the minister " She seems to be dead already... Not surprising, such a deadly spell...worse than the one I did on that worthless squib..."

James said nothing, but just hung over Luna's body.

" Dead..." he said solemnly, water droplets escaping his eyes and landing on the hard ground in front of him. " Dead... You killed her?" He shot his head up a manic look on his face " You killed her... dead..." he whispered.

"..."

James got up, his arms hanging in front of him, his head down. Luna's fresh blood dripped off from James's finger tips " I loved her... I _loved _her... she was the only person who understood me... you took that away... you... she's **_dead..._**" His head shot up and he charged for the minister **" YOU BASTARD! HOW DARE YOU LAY YOUR FILTHY HANDS ON HER! I'M GOING TO KILL YOU WITH MY BARE HANDS!" **

XXXXXX

What will happen? will they really be able to go back? Only if they break 3 spells by true love will Luna ginny and Hermione go back in time... Do you like whatb I did with Arrabella? Popular demand that she was too elderly yo be in marauder era... Stay tuned for the LAST chapter of turning back time! I hope you like this chapter. Longer than usual, and more action... I really liked writing this... anywho, please review and stay tuned for the finale!

and If you review before the last chapter comes out you get to be on the thank you reviewers list! yay! so review! you get cookies and stuff! Sorry for the wait, by the way...

make sure to read the last chapter when it comes!

thanks,

Remusgal


	14. Chapter 14: End & thank you

Hey everybody! Remusgal here!(duh...)

Last chapter of turning back time! woot yah!

I'm sorry for making you guys wait... I've been reading Naruto manga from start to finish and I FINALLY got it done ; heh...

anywho

I'm soooo happy I'm on the last chapter. I started this 6 or 7 months ago... I've just been lazy and meh...

I want to thank everyone who has read/reviewed all that jazz and supported me with this story. Without you reviewers and all the support I would have stopped this story a LONG time ago... so I will do a huge letter at the end to show my appreciation.

So here we go! Hope you like it.By the way the first bit with the dueling and such, it's all happening at the same time just to let you know

XXXXXX****

**Turning Back Time **

**Chapter 14: I'm Staying**

Harry's heart pounded. hard. Hard and fast as if it had never bated before in his life. One of his most dear friends, Hermione was struggling in the arms of the woman with the cruel face and blonde hair, trying to resist from losing her life. And beside her was his mother, Lily, who had gone out of consciousness entirely; unable to notice a sharp knife up to where her heart would be. He saw Ron, Ginny, Neville, Remus, Snape and Bellatrix fight the other Aurors with bloodstains covering their faces. But, luckily, they had gotten rid of all but one. Sirius sat over Arrabella's limp body on the ground, his fists clenched. Worst of all was Luna. Luna on the hard, cold ground, soaked in her own dark red blood. But Harry couldn't move. His legs were numb and he couldn't move a bone in his body. His heart was aching and his head was spinning in emotions, but he couldn't do a thing.

" Harry!" Bellatrix called, furiously "Get moving, will you?"

Of all of them, Bellatrix was the one that was beaten up the most. She had a few severe wounds, blood escaping them but she didn't pay any mind to them. She was a strong fighter and beat a large percent of the Aurors alone. Her and Snape were by far the strongest in the group.

" Snape, cover the weaker one... We're going to finish it right here. You and me." Snape nodded and readied to attack the weaker Auror. " The rest of you!" Bellatrix called to the others " We'll finish it! Help the others! Look at those mudbloods over there, If you don't help them, they'll die. Now go!" She dodged attacks as they hit her from different directions. She scowled as she glanced over towards Snape's way to see that he had already taken down is opponent.

" Need help?" he asked with a smirk on his face as his back was pressed against hers, in a stance to attack.

"Don't get so bloody confident. You aren't that great..." Bellatrix said irritantly, curses shooting from out of her wand.

"About before, what I was going to tell you," Severous said, his back still against Bellatrix's

"Yeah. What about it?" Bellatrix asked, swaying to the side to avoid an attack that was being shot at her.

"Well...I wanted to tell you that I... Even though it seems, and I said that I was in love with those mudbloods... the person I've really had feeling for is... you. "

Bellatrix's eyes widened. She closed her eyes for a moment and gulped.

" You're the only person who even cares for me at all and I- I... It makes me feel... loved... and I- I've just been foolish and..."

A tear rolled down Bellatrix's cheek and down to the ground. " Shut up, will you?" she asked, smiling "I'm trying to... get rid of this bloody Auror."

And with that, Bellatrix shot her wand at her opponent and the Auror disappeared in mid air.

" Than you, Severous." Bellatrix smiled and wrapped her arms around Severous. " I love you too."

XXXXXXX

" Ginny, How are you gonna," Neville said, a worried look in his eyes.

" We're going to leave tonight, but..." Ginny began and looked over at Luna " What if...we can't get out of here" Ginny held her lip tightly. " A-and Hermione- she's not... she's... going to die..." her voice quivered and her eye lids shut tightly and a liquid droplet fell down the corner of her eye. She took a deep breath. " I need to do something..." she whispered " I'm tired of being useless and not ding anything..." Neville looked captiously at Ginny.

"Do you know the plan?" he asked.

"Yes. I need to get the potion and Harry needs to get the port key portal thing and... the curses..."

" If it comes to the worst, you could just leave and have everyone remember you." Neville said.

" They will forget you, Ron and Harry since you came through the time portkey, but with us, unless we clear things up..."

"Let's do it. Let's try our best." Neville smiled and Ginny readied her wand.

"Accio "Curse of love" potion!" Ginny exclaimed, pointing her wand towards the gryffindor tower. She grimaced at sh saw the cauldron burst through the castle, causing stones in the castle to fall apart and fall onto the ground.

"Oops." Ginny giggled embarrassed " Imperio." Ginny said , blushing and flicking her wand to fix the destruction.

Ginny took the pot and looked into the contents of the potion. She took her wand and made three little cups to put potions of the potion in "This better work..."

XXXXXXX

" S-sirius..." Arrabella said quietly and weakly, her eyes still closed shut "could you... g-give me y-your wand for a moment?"

Sirius's eyes widened. "S-sure... but Arrabella... why..."

"Just do it... please, Sirius."

Sirius took his wand from out of his cloak and handed it to Arrabella. It was placed in her hand, it fit perfectly. Arrabella smiled and held her breath. She pointed the wooden wand towards the ground and whispered and incantation under her breath. Sirius's eyes widened and he gasped. A small blood red rose illuminated from the earth.

"L-look. I-I can do magic now. B-because of what you told me, that you loved me. That's the one thing that can make me do magic. You love me and I love you and now I can do magic so I guess that means y-you're my true love!" she had a twinkling sparkle in her eyes. Sirius smiled warmly, relieved by the fact that she was alive and he wrapped his arms around her and lulled her softly back and forth, humming an off-tune beat into her ear.

XXXXX

Ginny looked at the cup in her hands that was filled with green potion. She looked at it confused as the liquid turned from a green substance to a light red.

"W-what... you don't think..." Neville said, looking at the potion over Ginny's shoulder. Ginny smiled excitedly and looked over towards Sirius and Arrabella. Sirius got up, holding Arrabella by the hand and walked towards Ginny.

"Thanks Ginny. " he said, smiling "If you hadn't pushed me, Arrabella might of been dead and... and she wouldn't have been able to do magic like she can now."

Ginny breathed deeply and fell to the ground, a smile of relief on her face " It worked..." she whispered " It really worked..." Neville smiled and sat next to Ginny. Sirius just scowled at Ginny in confusion, wondering what she was going on about.

" I guess when it turns red, that means the curse is broken." Neville observed, still smiling.

"Yeah..." Ginny sighed in relief.

XXXXX

Ron and Remus huffed and puffed, blood staining their cheeks. They had been trying to save Hermione and Lily for what seemed hours. The woman facing them was a good opponent. She didn't use her wand, but weapons that they would try and avoid which was tiring, the kind of combat they weren't used to.

"You punks aren't going to give up, are you?" the woman asked coldly " I've had enough f this game. I'll take the bushy- haired one first. she's conscious. I'll be able to see her suffer. Heh." she slightly chuckled and raised her knife for Hermione's heart. She couldn't move she was in a full body bind. The knife swooped down fast and quick, but hard and blood spirted into the air.

" Are you okay, Hermione?"

" R-ron... why..why did you...?"

Ron looked up and smiled, his carrot hair dark by the clouds covering the sun. "This is nothing." he said toughly, taking the knife out of his back and throwing it onto the floor. " Is it true that y-you protected me when Snape offended me and that y-you care about me like I care about you? Caus' I dunno if that's possible..." Hermione smiled through her tears.

"B-but I thought you hated me after what I did- and I'm so sorry, Ron... I"

"Shhh..." he lulled, placing his finger on Hermione's lips " Snape gave you a love potion and he realized that he really didn't love you."

Hermione sighed deeply " I can't how bloody stupid I am..." she said annoyed "So that's why my pumpkin juice tasted funny yesterday." she slightly chuckled and started to laugh, which caused Ron to laugh too.

" Ron... I'm so sorry." Hermione said between tears, embracing Ron in her arms.

The woman scowled at Ron and Hermione and snickered " Oh well... I probably won't be able to get my hands on her again and I can't kill that pureblood... I'll just have to leave her... now to the redhead..." She pulled out a knife from her pocket and smiled at Lily with a blood thirsty look on her face.

"Have you forgotten about your opponent?" Remus asked a scowl on his face.

" You're the werewolf, aren't you?" the woman sneered, her bun at the top of her head loosening. Remus said nothing, he just glared back and the woman.

" I should kill you too. Without orders. Someone like you doesn't deserve to live. You're a _monster!" _

Remus looked down darkly at the ground, his light brown curls falling onto his face. He began to chuckle under his breath.

"You know," he began, his voice sounding different than usual " It's a full moon tonight... and that monster will come out very... _blood thirsty..."_

The woman's eyes widened and a look of fright was on her face.

"I would be cautious if I were you..." Remus said

The woman sneered at Remus and dropped Lily. Her breath was unsteady and sounded as if she were about to pass out and then, she disappeared. apparated.

Remus sighed in relief and looked up at the sky. The moon slowly came out. Full and bright. Not hidden by the clouds, but in full view, gleaming down on the young werewolf- but, Remus hadn't transformed. In fact, there was no sign all day of any transformation. But it was a full moon. He was a werewolf, he was supposed to transform when the moon came out! But he didn't. Did this mean that... he wasn't a werewolf anymore...? Wasn't a _monster...?_

" R-remus?" Lily said meekly. Remus slightly gasped as he realized that Lily had been in his arms the entire time. "Y-you're not transforming... It's a full moon and your not transforming!" Remus looked down at his hands. They were shaking, trembling.

"Wait. My...bite..." Lily looked confused at Remus and ripped a section of cloth on Remus' shoulder. She examined is flesh carefully and placed her hand over her mouth.

"R-remus it's not there anymore! Y-your scar- your bite isn't there anymore!" she smiled widely and placed her hands in his and rubbed his skin softly " But... why is that?"

Remus didn't say anything for a few moment and looked past lily and up at the moon and thought " I-I remember now. Yesterday, when you were crying, you cried into my bite and It really hurt and..."

"So I'm like a phoenix am I?" Lily asked, laughing. Remus just smiled back at her.

"I know this sounds foolish b-but maybe it's because your true love or something..." Lily smiled at Remus and bit the bottom of her lip and burst out laughing. Remus couldn't help but laugh too.

Lily stopped laughing and looked Remus in the eye "This just like a fairy tale..." Remus just smiled and kissed her lightly on the hand.

XXXXX

"Look!" exclaimed Hermione, pointing at the one of the potion cups " Another one turned red!" Ginny smiled and looked up at the full moon and then glanced over at Remus and Lily as they walked towards them.

"You'll never believe what happened! Remus, he, he's not a werewolf any more!" Lily exclaimed, speaking quickly and fast.

The others smiled and began talking.

Sirius turned around the corner and his eyebrows raised "J-james..." he whispered, his voice shaking.

James stood, his shoulders slouched, his body moving up and down, breathing heavily in a steady motion.

Arrabella came behind Sirius and gasped. The others soon crowded around the other side of the castle.

There was James, covered in blood, standing over the Minister of Magic's dead body.

" James..." Remus said, coming closer to see a better view of James. James said nothing he just mopped towards Luna who was lying in a pool of her own blood. Harry sat along side luna, looking for consciousness, trying to heal her wounds.

James grabbed Harry by the collar and pulled him close enough to him so their eyes met "You, get your bloody hand off of her..." he thrust Harry aside and he fell to the ground.

James fell down to his knees and looked down at Luna. He stroked his hand over her face and through her hair " Luna... please don't die... you can't be dead... Luna... you... can't be like her... you can't die like my sister... Luna... d-don't l-leave me... please... don't leave me... I... you can't be like sis... you have to live! Breath, god dammit! just... breath...please...

Harry looked at James. More than anyone, he was covered in blood, wounds, scratches and... pain. soaked in pain and sorrow. So James... Harry's father was in love with Luna Lovegood. It was funny, almost. How everything had completely changed but yet it was so... beautiful. Because the love that was between James and Luna and Remus and Lily seemed so much more real than any love that could have been between James and Lily. And it was all by a mistake. But so much better.

Ginny tried to look over heads to see what was happening where James had been sitting next to Luna. Ginny froze. Luna was soaked in her blood, her body limp. Ginny bit the bottom of her lip. " She's... dead...?" she said, her words sounding cold in fear.

_" Ginny such a nice girl, you know! Such a nice friend." _Luna had said that. In front of everyone. Over a microphone. Ginny wanted to smile, remembering that time, but couldn't. Only a straight face was plastered on Ginny's lips. Her hair hung over her face, covering the tears falling down her cheeks. Luna had been her best friend. She was Luna's best friend. Ginny had been the only one who ever excepted her at first. Even though they didn't know each other well, they were still best friends.

Hermione had clutched onto Ron's shoulder, a look of disbelief and fear on both their faces.

Messy black hair fell onto his chocolate brown eyes. His glasses had shattered, so he couldn't see clearly. His vision would have been blurry anyhow; for tears filled his eyes. He closed his eyes tightly and lay next to her, causing her hair to fall onto his face, his blood stained face. He lay in the grass, his eyes closed, the moon shining down on him. Him and Luna. He softly stroked his fingers across the brim of her neck line and around to the rest of her face.

" I wish..." James whispered softly, sadness in his eyes and his voice quivering " I wish I could go with you. I wish I could die and go where you are going." he paused and looked at Luna's face. Her eyes were still open. Her beautiful royal blue orbs were still visible to gave upon. " I wish I could die... and be with you. Because... without you, I'm nothing... "

James turned on his side so his eyes met with Luna's. He moved closer to her until his dry lips touched Luna's cheek.

Silence.

Ginny's breaths were unsteady. They were hard and long, each breath being uneven with the one before. Ginny's eyes widened and she froze. She sighed deeply and then... she smiled. Sounds of luna coughing and choking could be heard. Luna had her hand on her stomach and a stream of blood came from out of her mouth. She was pale and weak, but she was alive.

" J-J-James," she said meekly, looking at the young man across from her with chocolate brown eyes.

James blinked hard and stared at Luna. He couldn't say anything. He was too happy, too relieved, too surprised. /He was speechless. Luna secured her hand on her side as she began coughing up blood again. Quickly, James put his arm around her to comfort her. "It's okay..." he hummed in her ear as he lulled her in his arms, a warm smile on his face.

Every one sighed in relief to know that Luna was okay. Except Harry. He looked intensely at Luna and James for the longest time. Every once in a while, Luna would cough up more blood. The curse must have done some damage to her. Harry had ever felt this way before. It was painful to see Luna being lulled in James's arms, but she was happy. To see Luna's smiling face of joy made him feel so good. They really loved each other. Harry knew at that moment that he could never have that love. The only person who could give him such love was Luna. But that... would never happen... _never..._

XXXXXX

"Harry, do you have the box of stuff Lupin gave you and that time portal thing?" Ron asked, after things had been cleared up and when Severous, Belarix, Sirius, Arrabella, Remus and Lily had retreated back to their houses.

"Yeah, I have it." Harry replied, looking at the box that Lupin had given him before he left.

"This won't do!" Hermione said furiously, flapping her arms in the air " Only two curses were broken! We need-"

" Well, It looks like you can go back now." Luna said meekly twiddling her thumbs as walking up to Hermione and Ginny.

" Luna, what are you talking about?" Ginny said with a worried and confused look in her eyes " We need three curses broken for all three of us to go back."

"I know that." Luna paused and secured her hand up to her mouth to clear her throat " But you only need two broke because..." Luna paused and turned around to look at James who looked up from tying his shoe and smiled warmly at her.

" I'm staying. I'm staying here with James." Luna finished, looking up at her friends. Hermione looked at Luna in surprise, as did Ron. Neville looked cautiously at Luna. Harry looked at Luna sadly with a small bit of disappointment showing in his face. And Ginny... smiled. She knew that Luna always preferred it here. She _loved _it here.

" But Luna- why? Why, Luna?" Hermione said, rather loudly. Luna looked up at the sky and sighed.

"Being here makes me feel... loved." Luna answered truthfully " People accept and like me here. Before I was unwanted. And, James. What will James do if I don't stay?" The others didn't answer. James would die without Luna. He was wreck when he thought Luna to be dead.

"The truth is I... Love him _so _much and... If I were to be separated from hi, I might... I might as well be dead!"

Harry looked at the ground and shut his eyes tight " B-But Luna, you have us! We're your friends! We love you, too." Harry looked hopefully and Luna and she smiled back at him.

" I know that. And I' so thankful. But, you see, It's kind of different. I've never... no one's ever loved like the way he does. And... I love him just as much! If not, then more! If you guys are really my friends, then you'll let me stay."

Ginny smiled. " Bye Luna. I'll miss you." she whispered, embracing her best friend in a tight hug.

" Ginny..." Luna whispered in slight disbelief, and embraced her friend back.

"Luna! You coming? You might get sick in the cold out here, come on!" Luna turned her head to smile back at James.

" I guess good bye, then." her voice sounded more dreamy than it ever had before. Luna smiled, waved to her friends, turned on her feet and ran towards James, falling into his arms.

"I guess we should get this over with soon, then." Ginny said, to the other's surprise, smiling.

"Yeah." said Hermione " How did this work anyways? I mean how can something like "true love" cure things like being squibs and werewolves? Theoretically, it makes no sense-" Hermione stopped rambling as Ron pt his finger on her lips " Shush. It just does, ok?" Hermione rolled her eyes and reluctantly gulped down her potion.

" All set then. Harry has the time portkey and the potion had been drunk." Ginny confirmed looked around at her friends. They nodded in response to say "yes". They all joined hands and Harry flipped he book open, not paying attention to his surroundings and they were gone.

Harry felt frozen as he whirled through time and all he could do was out strech his hand and close it tightly " Luna..."

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxx **

**xxxxxxxxxxx **

**xxxxxxxxx **

**xxxxxxx **

**xxxxx **

**xxx **

**x**

The blazing bright sun shone down onto Harry's face. He weakly opened his eyes and put his hand over his face to sheild himself from the light.

"L-luna... Where's Luna!" Harry eclaimed, turning his head to face each of his friends. Hermione, Ginny, Neville and Ron stood around Harry.

" Are you ok, mate?" Ron asked, the typical confused expression on his face.

"Who's Luna?" Hermione asked, suspiciously. Harry's heart thumped fast. So it wasn't a dream. It was all true. Luna really had gone and the others didn't have a clue about what was going on. They didn't remember. They didn't know. So why did Harry know?

Harry got up, a little unsteady on his feet and headed for the washroom. He looked up at the mirror. He was the same as before.No glasses, and he could see clearly. He was Harry _Lupin _now. But... his forehead was different. There. Was. No. Scar.

" Where's my scar!" Harry said rather loudly.

" Harry! What are you going on about? Are you trying to be rose or something? " Ginny chuckled, coming in behind Harry.

"Rose..." Harry said, in thought.

"_I like the name Rose. It resembles love. " _That's what Luna had told Harry when they were by the rosebush together.

" Did someone call my name?" Harry whirled his head around as he heard that voice. That dreamy, airy voice that echoed. Luna's voice.

A girl with messy, sandy blond hair that was done up to keep it out of her face. She had small wire-framed glasses that sat at the bridge of her nose. But she wasn't Luna. She had her voice and her hair, but her eyes... they were brown. A nice brown. Deep chocolate brown.

" Rose, listen to this!" Ginny said, patting Harry heartilly on the back "Harry here is trying to imperinate you, Rose Potter the girl who lived!" Ginny giggled. Rose gave a little laugh too.

_So this is Luna's and James's daughter... _Harry thought, perplexed. He looked up at Rose and saw a thin, lightening bolt scar on her forehead. So everything that had happened to him before, didn't now. It all happened to the girl standing in front of him. That meant that Luna was... killed by Voldemort. She was dead now.

" Harry! Where are you? " came a swwet voice of... Lily. Lily was alive?

" H-here." Harry answered, a bit unsure of what he was doing. A beatiful woman with striking red hair and emerald green eyes stood in front of Harry and beside her, holding her hand was Remus. He looked different. There were no longer scars on his face. He didn't have large bags under his eyes that made him look tired, and he looked... happy.

" What are so afraid of?" Lupin asked, looking Harry over his eyes " We're not going to bite you."

Lily laughed "Well he might... y'know considering whate he _used to be..." _

Harry just stared at Remus and Lily. Lily was alive now. And Remus seemed so happy. There were his parents standing in front of him.

" I know haven't seen us in a while and you're probably mad that we soent so long on our mission, but you can at least act like you know your own mother!" Lily said, scolding Harry. And then she did something that Harry didn't epect. She came up to him and wrapped her arms around him in a big hug. Harry couldn't move. He had never had a mother, that he could remeber and now there she was, embracing him lovingly. Harry wanted to cry. But instead he hugged her back " I luv you, mum..."

Lily smiled and let go of her son. Harry faed Lupin. Lupin was his father now... strange. He didn't know what to do so he brought his hand out fpr Lupin to shake it. Lupin took it suspiciously and then pulled Harry under his arm. Her ruffled Harry's hair and smirked " Well you're not too tough, are you?" Harry smiled and laughed and tryed to pin his father down to the ground, but, with no luck.

Harry looked at his friends around him, mostly his parents. He looked at their eyes. His mother's were exactly the same as his. And his father's they were a nice hazel. They were kind warm eyes, that looked down at Harry with love. That made him so happy. The one thing he desired the most was a family and now it was here. He didn't care if he wasn't "the boy who lived" anymore. Infact, he was quite grateful that those days were over. But he wished for one thing. Harry wished that once more, just once that he could see those eyes again. Those beatiful eyes. That looked like silvery royal blue orbs that gleamed; that gleamed as if they were being shone by the moonlight. The eyes of Luna Lovegood...

XXXXXXXX

Harry sat at the end of his bed. The bo that Lupin had given him before he left was now empty. Now Harry knew why Lupin wanted Harry to take it with him. In the box were thing that belonged to Lily and James. One was a potions diary. It was filled with entries. Both personal and potions- related. They talked about how Lily hated James at first but then- she fell in love with him. Lupin probably didn't want these things to get ruined if the past changed. Harry smiled and began placing the items back into the box and hid it under his bed. He was about to get up, when he felt an owl brsh past him. It had a small letter in it beak. Harry took the letter and opened it carefully.

_Dear Harry, _

_I'm not sure if you cant remeber me or much that's happened... but I have a feeling that you can. I can. But I'm supposed to... where you aren't. But I still have a... feeling hat you can. _

_A lot of things have changed, haven't they? _

_That's all right, though. I don't mind. I don't thing you do either. ... Am I right? _

_I miss you. And the others. It's a nice day... isn't it? _

_I'm still not quite sure what's happened. But it's all good. _

_I saw a crumple- horned snorknack here... I knew they existed... tel Hermione. She never beleived me. _

_I think... you'll know who I am... becuase you want to remeber... You want to remeber "Harry Potter" and things like that... I'm not sure... but if I were you, than I would want to remeber these things. _

_Harry, there's something I want you to know. I never told you because... well, I thought it was impossible. You probably don't beleive me when I say that I think something's impossible. I think only the impossible, don't I...? But this, I know that this is imposible. I know that you couldn't feel the same way. I loved you. I was in love with you since I first met you. Funny...really... to be so silly that I wpuld fall in love with the boy who lived... Everyone fancied you, Harry... And Ginny; Ginny loves you like no one else and she's my dearest friend. _

_But then I met him. I met James. And everything... changed. I think that was why I like you so much. You were very much like him. So the person I was really in love with was your father... and I just thought that I loved you... _

_Maybe, If there was a chance of you loving me I migh have came back but... I don't know... _

_Though a lot of things have changed... and things may not seem the same... my heart... it seems so... filled and... warm... _

_I feel... loved here. And I have a feeling that you feel the same way now... _

_And for the first time in my life, here... I'm... happy... I'm **so **happy... _

_ Luna Lovegood_

Harry looked at the parchment times over and over... he didn't understand how he got the letter, but he didn't care. He couldn't stop looking at the parchment. There were severeral stains on the paper. Water stains. Tear stains. Soaked in the parchment. Luna Lovegood's tears of joy.

_Fin._

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

XXXXXXXXXXXX

XXXXXXXX

And there you have it. Teh end! yesh! ok... so I did a twist... I planned that since the very beginning... I really needded to get this done... my othr sorys have more reviwers and i have o make them happy... and this was eating my brain all summer XX You want to know what happenes to the other characters? Well, I have my own prefferences... but I'l let you decide

Now, enough about me! It's time to talk about YOU GUYS! YOU GUYS kick ass! Thank you SOOOOOOOO much! i only "really started writing fanfiction at the begining of 2006. So about 7-8 months... not too long... all the same I had a lot of support! thak you so much! I only got 1 critical review for this whole thing ( and it was the only critical review I've ever gotton for fanfic) So this was my first continuing story and It's the longest story I've ever written. I did write the baudelairs go to hogwarts in like grade 4-5... but it didn't have a plot... bu somehow, it's still popular... I don't know why... but it is... yeah, this story is like twice the amount and I did it in half the time... I was confusing, I realize that. But I hope that by the end it all made sense. If you ave any little questions, I'd be happy to answer them.

So... to the reviewers

Thank you:

caramellxkissx, br0ken wings, Yoko Kitsune, sixpacksirius, FireIx, boobcream, SISM, Princess Star Neko, ballerinadoll9, Kairi Winters, CATSfanatic

and...

MY THREE MOST ROYAL REVIEWS OF ALL TIME!

Bramblerose4- you always had such good reviews... the longest reviews I've ever revieved, PLUS you were my 1st reviewer! I luv ya, gal!

ICollectBannanas- you would almost alays be the first to review for every chapter! You always gave great feedback and cared about my opinion on stuff... though I was afraid that you were gonaa turn mee into a foot stool :P luff you so much!

and

katheranandsandy4ever- you had to be y biggest fan. You even praised me in your profile! I'm glad you enjoyed the story and your reviews always made me feel sooo warm inside and happy! thank you so much! Love ya!

I hope that everyone enjoyed the story and was happy with the ending. Thank you SO much again and I hope to be hearing from some of you sometime soon. I'd also like to thank my best friend, Evil- Ursula... I would kill her unless she kept on reading... and she liked it(i think, caus it's in her favourites)...

and to my other friend, Zihui who read it as well and anyone else who spt their time to read/review/glance at it... what ever... I have some tbt art in my deviantart gallery if any of you gut would like to check it out... I still need to draw new harry with the joy of not having to wears glasses! deviantart account: http/ladylupin. must say, It will be sad to leave this story... I still love it to bits... Thanks SO much again! I luv all of you!

Remusgal


End file.
